


without a trace

by kgilkey



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgilkey/pseuds/kgilkey
Summary: Mackenzie is close to one particular son, which no one knows and she wants to keep it that way. she doesnt realize everything is about to get more complicated while her two worlds will collide. I am horrible at summaries I'm sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my origional characters. so far (the beginning chapters) wont follow the shows storyline later on there will be some mention of it.

Just as Mackenzie Lynn Keller drove past the "Welcome to Charming" sign her 1984 chevy k30 crew cab broke down. she pulled out her phone and looked up the nearest tow company. the first one to pop up was Teller-Morrow automotive, she hoped it wouldnt take long. 

mackenzie's POV

"teller-morrow automotive" a man answered the phone, I thought he sounded familiar but i didnt know anyone that lived in California.  
"hello my truck broke down just coming into charming Can I get a tow, please?"  
"yes ma'am what kind of truck is it so I can tell them what to look for?" he asked, I still felt like I knew his voice but couldnt think of why.  
"a 1984 Chevy k30 crew cab all black." I answered  
"woah darlin that sounds like a beautiful truck. itll be just a few minutes." he sounded shocked, which kind of annoyed me. I hated when people acted like I shouldnt have a truck like I do.  
"thank you so much." I hung up. 

I hurried and put everything I had pulled out of my bag and put it back in, I didnt want to be caught off gaurd once they got here. I put everything except my overnight bag under the back seat and zipped up my seat cover I didnt want to chance them seeing what all was in my truck. I made sure I had what I needed in my pockets then popped the hood, I climbed out leaving the keys in the ignition and climbed up trying to see what was wrong with my baby. After a few minutes I heard a truck slow down and pull in front of me. Once they parked I looked over my shoulder to make sure it was the tow truck driver. I hopped down and wiped my hands off on the rag I had. The taller one had a beard with long hair and a beanie on. The shorter of the two had blonde hair and the bluest eyes. I could see both of their muscles through their work shirts and good god were the nice, they both were very handsome. my thoughts were interrupted by the taller one talking. 

"that is one amazing looking truck you got there!!" he exclaimed as they both eyed my baby.  
"thank you shes my baby." I said as I patted her grill.  
"I'm Jax and this is Opie." the blonde said looking me up and down with a flirty smile.  
"I'm Mackenzie Keller, nice to meet yall." I said with a southern accent and a flirty smile, then I closed the hood and went to grab the keys out the ignition. I handed them to Opie. 

I sat in the middle on the way back to their shop.  
"what bring you to charming mackenzie?" jax asked me  
"I'm just passing through I'm trying to get to san diego for couple weeks." I said as I pushed my hair back behind my ear.  
"you all by yourself?" opie asked seeming concerned.  
"yeah isnt that the best way? no one to tell you where to go, just you and the open road." I answered with a smile.  
"hell yeah it is." the both answered at the same time.  
we all three chuckled. 

As we pulled onto the lot I noticed a row of motorcycles, boy did they all look nice. Opie backed my truck into spot and got out to unload it. I climbed out after jax. He told me he was going to turn the keys and my paperwork in and to get anything out of my truck that i may need. I walked over and pulled my bag out of the passenger side seat. As I was shutting the door I heard someone running towards me

"HOLY SHIT MACK?" that same familiar voice from the phone called out. finally figuring out who it was I was shocked and turned around slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly turned around 

"my fucking god, josh?" I said shocked as he picked me up into a bear hug and spun me around.  
"what are you doing in California mack?" he asked me with the biggest grin on his face. he held me at arms length to look me over.  
"I was on the way to the beach until my baby broke down." I giggled as he made me twirl around  
"looking good mack, I was not expecting it to be you who called for a tow." he said with a wink.  
"you two know each other?" jax asked waving his hand between us.  
"me and mack grew up together, brother." he answered. 

at this point several other people stood around watching. I was nervous. i was not wanting to be recognized, I just needed to pass on my message and move on. I was hoping to get in and out but once i realized who i needed to talk to wasnt here i had to figure out a way to wait around. so i figured a broke down truck was a good excuse right. I just hope seeing Josh didnt mess things up for me. 

"boy could I tell you some stories about this guy right here." i said as i laughed and side hugged josh.  
"I didnt know you were in California Josh, long way from good ole Kentucky."  
"why dont yall head on in and catch up." jax said and yelled "prospect watch the office forJosh!!"

Josh asked me if I wanted a drink and led me to a building with a big reaper on it. once we got inside there was a bar to the right and some tables to the left of the room. a couple stripper poles in the corner, I guess they like to party. there were couches and chairs all over and on the far wall were two big double doors with leather on them, and finally a wall full of mugshots. 

"what can I get you?" a brunette wearing almost nothing asked giving me with a scrawl on her face. not sure why but whatever.  
"I'll take a michelob ultra please." I got some money out of my pocket but Josh pushed my hand away  
"dont worry about it mack." he said ask she brought us our drinks.  
"so how have you been mack? it's been 10 years since we graduated."  
"I've been good. alot of shit has happened, got over it and have been travelling for the past few years just living life. can we go sit outside I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. how have you been Josh"  
"of course mack. I've been good ended up here right after high school been patched into the club for 8 years. walk with me I want show you something real quick though." 

he led me towards the wall with the mugshots and down a hallways into what he called his dorm.  
"i just wanted to give you a heads up mack, dont ask anything about the club and be careful what you say to the other guys. if they're wearing a kutte dont be smart they dont take kindly to outsiders." he said showing me his kutte.  
"okay josh I'll on my best behavior. should I be worried? I can walk to find a hotel if I need to."  
"no mack you're a friend of mine you're welcome, to and extent. just be respectful. plus theres someone else I cant wait for you to see." he said as he grabbed my hand and opened the door to leave

what did he mean? who else could be here with him? there was only one other person I could think of and I hope I am wrong.  
"please no is it joey?" I asked pulling back my hand and stopping. there was only one Son I needed to talk to and it was not him. i was starting to thinking coming here may have been a mistake.  
"come on mack it's been years since you seen him maybe itll be good?"  
"yeah right itll be amazing. maybe I should just go." I said ask I walked past him.  
"wait mack no dont go I'll call him and make sure he knows you're here."  
"fine Josh but if hes disrespectful I'm leaving if hes not mature enough to be around me that's on him." 

Josh's POV 

"mack I'm sure he will be glad to see you. I know I am. let me get us a couple more beers and we'll go outside." I told her as I walked around the bar. she waited for me at the end of the bar. I couldnt believe she was actually here she was my best friend growing up and Joey's first love. getting outside I introduced her to the guys. 

Mackenzie's POV 

"Mack this is chibs" he had scars on each side of his face, resulting in a Glasgow smile. I understood the meaning behind the nickname but I just smiled at him as I said "hello chibs nice to meet ya."  
"hello lass." oh man the Scottish accent sounded like an angel. "mack meet tig." "hello tig nice to meet you." "hey doll if you want a real man to show you a good time you just let me know." he said with a wink and flirty grin while he looked me up and down he has blue eye and curly black hair. I just giggled back. "tig she just got here back up man. plus she's young enough to your daughter. I'm bobby by the way." he wasnt as tall as a couple of the others, had long hair and goodsize belly. "hello bobby nice to meet ya." a guy with a mohawk and tribal tattoos on the sides of his head smiled towards me and said his name was juice. "hey juice nice to meet you." "the guy at the bar is piney thats opies dad. Joey and couple others will be back in a bit." I hope one of the others was who I needed to talk to or I'd have to fix my truck my self and leave.  
"you know Joey also?" jax asked he asked sounding suspicious of me. I noticed his kutte said president on it. "oh yeah she knows Joey's shes his high school sweetheart." Josh said laughing. I blushed.  
"yeah i had no idea Joey or Josh were in California I'm on my way to San Diego for a job."  
"what kind of job" opie asked stepping up next to jax I noticed his kutte said vice president.  
"Im a photographer and videographer, I have a couple beach weddings I have to shoot next weekend then I'm gonna stay for a mini vacation before I have to be back in Nevada for a couple more weddings next month." I answered hoping they accepted that I really was a photographer and had weddings to do but i also had something else that needed to be done while I was in California.  
"you're that good that you just travel and take pictures? what got you started in it?" jax asked.  
"I'm one of the best actually. I got started with my business after I had my son. then four years ago after my husband and kids were killed by a drunk driver I started traveling with it." they all froze and gave me the saddest looks.  
"oh damn I'm sorry darlin" jax said stepping forward giving me a hug.  
"it's okay I'm at peace with it." I said as I pulled back.  
I pulled out my camel menthols and lit one up walking to sit on the picnik table next to josh. jax looked at juice and let him know to run my name he wasnt going to find anything.


	3. Chapter 3

we all started joking and I was telling stories about when josh, Joey and I were younger.  
"this one time we was all drunk in the middle of a field, Josh here drove. apparently someone called the cops and they came towards us from the other side of the field we took off and this dumbass dropped his truck keys so I had to hotwire the truck and we took off." i siad laughing along with everyone else. "yeah you were the only girl allowed to drive my truck it took me weeks to get a new key without my parents finding out. mack had to come over every morning and hotwire it for me."  
"you know how to hotwire a car? damn that's hot." opie said  
"she also knows how to fix them, race them and dont even put her on a fourwheeler near mud cause itll be covered in it, damn good shot with any gun too." Josh said exhaling his cigarette smoke.  
"damn why did Joey let you go? not many girls know how to do any of that." jax said with a chuckle shaking his head. I looked at Josh. "some things just dont work out." I said as cool as I could. when in reality Joey cheated on me when I thought we was going to spend our lives together. a tall skinny guy with a prospect patch walked up from the garage  
"mack this is half-sack."  
"I dont even want to ask but nice to meet you half sack."  
"you too, but I lost one of my nuts by a bombing in iraq." he said as he began undoing hit belt buckle.  
"oh fuck naw man I'm good i believe you, you ain't got to show me. that's horrible I'm sorry."  
everyone laughed. I heard motorcycles coming, as they passed us I recognized both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

they both parked their bikes in the line with the others and walked over. I knew both of them, I just needed to talk to one of them and then hopefully I'll be able to leave.  
"wheres joey?" jax asked them. they stopped a few feet before me and kozik answered  
"he went home for a few said he will come up later." then they both went into what i learned was called the clubhouse. they both glanced at me as they walked by. I finished my cigarette and beer trying to wait a few minutes to play it cool. I learned over to Josh and told him I need to used the bathroom and he told me to use his dorm.  
Happy's POV  
i had to double take when I first seen kenzie sitting on the table. I couldnt believe she was here with her red long beautiful curly hair hanging down almost to her round plump ass. her beautiful blues eyes lockedwith mine as I walked passed her. i wanted to take her right then and there. I wanted everyone to know she was off limits. I hated how close she was sitting on the table next to Josh I wanted to kill him. I just ignored her and went in the clubhouse, kozik followed me. I hoped she would follow. I needed to know why she was here.  
Mackenzie's POV  
i walked into the clubhouse and headed towards the dorms. at the end of the hall I seen kozik standing in a door way looking at me, I walked to where he was and slid past him.  
"happy, kozik." I said once the door was closed.  
"what the hell you doing here." happy demanded  
"I got a call two days ago I've been trying to call you." I said as I handed him some papers. he unfolded them, glanced them real quick. "IS THIS WHY YOURE FUCKING HERE??!!" he yelled passing them off to kozik. I calmly told him "no hap. I'm here to tell you. i would never betray you accepting them jobs. you needed to know and you wasnt answering my calls I had no other choice but to show up here hap." he instantly calmed down some. "who called you." I played him the phone call that i recorded and showed him the emails of the job details with the price. he stood there reading all the papers I gave him

"why do all the guys think you're here kenzie?" kosik asked engulfing me in a hug.  
"I'm on my way to san diego for a couple weddings and my truck broke down. I didnt know they were yalls brothers but I know Josh and Joey have not seen them since we graduated high school 10 years ago, I dated Joey in high school. Josh and I were best friends since we could crawl. I had no idea they were even in California let alone that they knew you hap, I didntknow yall were brothers hap." kozik was looking at me trying to figure out why I was explaining all that and only addressed happy in the end.  
"oh shit you've been hitting that." he said shocked.  
"that is standing right here ya know." I said shoving him a little laughing.  
"it doesnt matter that you was with Joey he cant get mad. what you tell them you were doing when you came back here?" kozik asked  
"going to the bathroom."  
"we need to have church now and she needs to be in there." happy said as he folded the papers up and put them in his kutte.  
"oh no I'm not I brought you the info and my proof I'm not getting killed hap."  
"you wont get killed kenzie I wont let it happen." happy said as he hugged me.  
"I'll get tell jax to call church and to get rid of everyone else" kozik said walking out the door.  
"I've missed you hap." I said hugging him tight.  
"I've missed you little girl. seeing you out there and not being able to grab ahold of you was hard as fuck. I wanted to throw you over my shoulder and bring you back here to scream my name." he said kissing me.  
I deepened the kiss. he picked me up from behind my thighs I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned and slammed me back against the wall. he began to kiss on my jaw line, down my neck and back up to my ear nibbling making me moan into his neck. he growled and kissed me again hard. he pulled back and sighed then put me down. I walked to his bathroom to make sure I looked decent and of course he messed my hair up. "stay calm kenzie. I dont want to have to kill a brother cause of you." he said in his husky voice.  
"such a romantic." I said smiling which caused him to twitch a small smile back. he led me down the hallway with his hand in the small of my back. the whole place was empty. kozik was standing outside the double doors with the leather on them. he walked in, followed by happy. happy turned around blocking me and held his hand out. I know he wanted my weapons. i growled and handed him the gun from my waistband which he disassembled and handed to kozik. then we done the same with the gun from my chest, ankle and thigh, my knife from my wait band, ankle and under my arm. "done" is all I said. he stepped back and guided me into the roomed they held chruch in. kozik closed the doors behind me.  
"what the fuck, mackenzie?" Joey said staring at me questioning why I was there he looked a little scared.


	5. Chapter 5

"not now joey." jax told him.  
As everyone watched Happy led me to sit in the back of the room next to kozik. then he took his seat to jax right as his sgt. at arms. Chibs said to jaxs left as his vice president.  
"what's going on happy." jax said with a questioning look.  
"I met kenzie four years ago when we were hired for the same job." happy looked right at jax for a couple minutes. juice broke the silence "what kind of job we talking about here?" "what kind of jobs does happy do you dumbass?" tig said as he slapped him on the back of the head "I thought you were a photographer? the website I found seemed legit." juice asked turning to me. "that's because I am a photographer and my website is legit. so is the police report from the accident. everything you found when you ran my name is true." I told them. Joey was sitting next to happy and looked so mad. since Josh was sitting at the end of the table andwas the closest to me besides kozik, he looked shocked and heart broken.  
"why should we trust you?" tig asked me. I went to answer but kozik started before I could. "because I trust her, shes saved my life." "yeah and i dont like you so that doesnt mean shit to me jackass." tig said pointed his finger towards koz. bobby spoke up next he was sitting between Josh and Joey "let him talk tig we gotta figure out what's going on." "when I was nomad I was a few hours out of Tacoma when I ran into eight mayans at a gas station. I got a couple miles down the road when they caught up to me. I bout laid my bike down when one of them got my arm. I got two of them down and had to reload. all shots stopped when I looked up kenzie was standing there putting the gun on the ground asking if I was okay. this five foot five girl took out six mayans and was worried about if I was okay. never even met her. she helped me get rid of them, patched me up and rode with me the rest of the way toTacoma." kozik said as he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. "I'll be damned lass I guess you are a good shot." chibs said laughing. "so she saved your ass, rode bitch and you got your dick wet doesnt mean shit." tig said annoyed. I seen happy stiffen up and kozik went to stand up when I grabbed his arm to keep him sitting down. "first of all I dont ride bitch if I cant ride my own bike I drive my truck. there was no dick wetting never has. I helped him because I could tell he was outnumbered which isnt cool. I could tell them mayans were pricks and I couldnt just go about my business cause I knew kozik would have probably been killed, I couldnt just walk away. and before you ask no I didnt know about the sons before that happened, I mean from the kutte I could tell he was in a club but it didnt matter what one. no I didnt know he knew happy. I didnt even know happy was a son until that week." everyone was just looking at us.  
"you helped someone you didnt even know because you couldnt walk away but yet you do the same type of jobs as happy?" jax asked  
"yeah I'm not a full blown psychopath."  
"happys been explaining this shit to me, what the code translates to. you're telling us theres a price on mine, opies and happys head?!" he held yelled. tig stood up so fast and pulled his gun on me. I get it I probably would have done the same if i was him. i just looked up at him unfazed. happy jumped up about to pull his gun but I looked at him to stop him he didnt need to do that to his own brother they would all be questioning why. "God damn tig put your gun away. if she was going to do it, it would have been done the minute we met her on the side of the road." jax yelled. happy waited until tig sat down before he did. "who called you? how much was it?" jax asked me "I'm not sure who, hap has the recording. one million. a piece." everyone gasped at the same time. happy just clenched his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my origional characters


	6. Chapter 6

"jesus christ." several of them said at the same time looking back at me. "so instead of making three mil you came and told hap." jax said "my loyalties are with hap. of course I was gonna tell him. hell no I wasnt going to do anyone them I just made who called me think I would so I could get as much information for him." I said calmly. Joey looked at me like I betrayed him, oh well. happy pulled my phone out and played the recording.<br />

_"autumn nicole graphics how may I help you?"_

_"I need a shoot for a family of three, in the next thirty days."_

_"okay tell me what kind you need. any props or specific backgrounds you would like?"_

_"my family like to play jacks together it really makes up all happy. my sons really like harry the bunny."_

_"oh sounds like some sweet sons you have there sir."_

_"aye they are my sons. do you have any chibs? those will look nice in the photos."_

_"oh yeah a glasgow smile can really brighten a photo up. if you could email me the location, and a description, we can discuss the packages I offer and the price. my email is ang@graphics.com. is there anything thing else I could help you with?"_

_"no I'm sure my sons will be shocked when you get there. I cant wait for the reveal."_

_"sounds good. I'll be waiting for your email. call if theres anymore information I need. have a great day."_

_"aye you also."_ <br />

"aye you knew what my nickname meant earlier?" chibs asked 

"yeah I did." 

"do you record all your phone calls?" bobby asked 

"no, when someone tries to get ahold of me they are normally given my website. where they put in the location, names and age of everyone that is involved in the "photo shoot". I get notified immediately and they have to wait five minutes before my current number pops up. within those five minutes I normally look up everyone so I can have an idea of who I'm dealing with so I can have the conversation in code. I didnt recognize jax or opies names but I knew happys. the location was charming, ca. I knew happy was supposed to be here for a few months. I didnt need to research anything I figured jax and opie were his brothers. so in those five minutes I sat everything up to record the phone call without them being able to know, I even sat it up to trace the call." 

"how did ya know happy was going to be here?" chibs asked 

"because I told her." happy told him. 

"when did they call you. did you find their lactation." jax said lighting up a cigarette 

"two days ago, I was on the east coast. and all I could get was they called from California, they scrambled the phone call and they hung up before I could finish tracking it down." 

"you got here from the east coast in two days. damn." 

"more like forty hours. I had to get everything together." 

"you drove across the country to tell happy that fast, did you even stop to sleep" juice said 

"no I didnt. he wouldnt answer the phone. I knew I had to get here. I was informal that they called three other people as back ups." 

"how do you know that?" jax asked. 

"the one who orchestrates it all is a good mentor of mine. that's all I can say. sorry." 

"what is there some secret society of hitmen out there. yall have a fuckin family reunion every year, catch up compare job?" jax asked with a smirk 

"something like that." 

"holy shit you're serious. happy you know about this? you in it?" jax asked him 

"no prez I'm not." he said with his husky voice. I loved his voice. 

"I can get the info on the others who have been contacted so yall will know. I will be tracking them down once I find out. we dont go after our own. ever." I said as I pulled a cigarette out and lit it up. 

Joey spoke for the first time since I sat down "hes not one of yall. he is a son." 

I looked at him as I took a drag and exhaled the smoke. I rolled my cigarette between my thumb and index finger "yes he is a son. but he is also considered one of us. he may not officially be with us but he is protected with us and by us." I snapped back. Joey just glared at me then at happy and back to me. my phone rang before he could say anything. 


	7. Chapter 7

everyone froze. "come here kenzie." happy told me. I walked over and stood in between him and Joey I knew better than to stand in between him and jax. I answered the phone but didnt say anything. 

_"sweet cheeks." it was the closest thing to my supervisor in this world._

_"hey baby what ya got for me?"_

_"I got the names of the others and I've contacted them to tell them to stand down or else. I also found out who called you. I just emailed it all to you. I have something else for you but I'll give you a few days I know how you and happy like to play when yall get together." happy growled when he heard that, everyone else smirked except Joey he tensed up and seemed like he might jump up until jax gave him a look._

_"oh baby you know I gotta get my work out in and he is the best," okay maybe I didnt need to say that but oh well, "where you need me next?"_

_"you're already there. almost."_

_"oh yeah, go ahead and tell me its fine"_

_"three letters ATF." every son in that room got mad instantly thinking the worst but happy leveled them with a look_

_I got the biggest smile on my face, it was my excited killah face "oh you got me a pig? I knew you loved me."_

_"I always bring you the pigs. you know I love you. I even got the pigs on the farm ready for ya. I'll give ya a few days. be safe sweet cheeks." she hung up._

everyone was silent for a minute. while I checked my email. I showed happy who called me. 

"some of a bitch, he needs to die. like a lot." he said. I could tell he was beyond pissed. boy was later gonna be fun for me I felt myself get warm thinking about it. happy showed jax.

"Jimmy O'phalen, mother fucker." he said slamming his hands down on the table. I knew they were about to talk as a club. 

"on that note I'm gonna go out here and pour myself a drink so yall fellas can chat." I said as I went to walk away. jax looked at happy. happy pushed his chair back and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his lap "stay." he said I knew not to argue. 

"if you're up for it I want you in on this Mackenzie." jax said. I nodded. I didnt fully realize I was in haps lap until I felt him get hard under me. I stood up and walked back to sit by kozik. he was giving me a shot eating grin I just squinted my eyes at him. 

"what kind of playing do you and happy do? tig said looking at me all wide eyed. everyone was waiting for the answer. I lit up a cigarette.

"wouldnt you like to know tig. wanna watch?" i said with a wink. chibs and juice both whistled. 

"jesus, dont tempt me woman." tig said getting excited 

"my god. Joey how you let this one go I'll never understand. please dont tease tig Mackenzie." jax said laughing. the comment just made Joey mad he stood up and went to walk out. 

"sit back down. now." jax said pointing his fingers at Joey with a cigarette in between them "okay so jimmy o done fucked up. we gotta figure that shit out. but right now I need a drink. we need to vote on if Mackenzie is in ok this with us. then we can figure out how to handle this later." he said stubbing his cigarette. I stood up "I'll go get ready hap." with a wink saying that caused tig to let out a sound that sounded like a squeak. while happy just shook his head. I walked out of the room and grabbed me a new beer. I went to change my clothes then waited outside sitting on the picnik tables talking to the prospect for a few minutes. 

"wow. tig pick your jaw up man." bobby said laughing.

"damn I wish I wouldnt have given her shit I would love to see her naked." tig said sounding broken hearted 

kozik laughed "naw man i dont see that ever happening." exhaling his cigarette smoke. 

"fuck you kozik, how would you know? you havent either." "I just know for a fact you wont be the one that's gonna be naked with her tonight." "enough. let's vote." jax said. 

it was a unanimous vote, I was in. 

"Joey you good with this brother?" jax asked 

"I always knew mack had a temper, I would have never guessed all this shit. I'm shocked." he said then inhaled some of his cigarette.

"that lass is something else. I like her." chibs said leaning back in his chair. 

"what happened with yall?" juice asked 

"man we were teenagers, I couldn't keep it in my pants." Joey said shaking his head. 

"it gets better though, to get back at him mack started fucking one of the girls for a couple months. and beat the fuck out of the other one. no girl would come near Joey for a long time, then she started dating a real fucking douchebag and girls finally started even acknowledging joey." Josh said laughing while everyone else whistled and laughed

"holy shit that's some revenge brother. you still hung up on her?" jax asked 

"no man. just protective. when we graduated last I knew she was with a real piece of shit. I beat his ass a couple times cause how he treated her but she told me to stop. josh said it seemed it made things worse." 

"well from everything I found she seemed extremely happy with her husband, his name was chris." juice let them know 

"damn shes married? that's not the same guy." Joey said 

"shes mot married anymore. him and their three kids were killed in by a drunk driver four years ago. that's when she got started in the business." happy informed them. 

"brother yall wasnt here when she said that earlier howd you know" juice asked 

happy shrugged "you torture people together you get to know each other." 

"I recognized the smile and look the lass got when that woman said she had a ATF agent for her. it's the same one happy gets when he turns into killah mode." chibs pointed out. 

"shed make a good old lady for you happy, yall both enjoy crazy shit. that's rare man." jax said jokingly. happy just shook his head. 

"we will continue this later brothers." jax said as he slammed the gavel down. everyone filed out except jax, happy and kozik who got up and shut the doors. 

"if I ever had a ole lady it would be Mackenzie prez. she wont get my crow or anything so she cant be connected to me if something happens." happy told them. 

"shit brother. I've never heard you call a girl by her name like that. you're forreal." jax said 

"damn I just thought yall was just fuckin. how you let her joke with tig like that you should have let him know." kozik said 

"she can handle her own. you try telling her what to do brother let me know how that turns out. what she was talking about is not what yall think." he laughed 

"what was she talking about then?" jax asked confused.

"let's go find out prez." happy said standing up 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Josh and Joey came out of the clubhouse at the same time, sending the prospect away. Josh sat next to me with Joey on the other side. 

"I'm sorry about you're family mack." Joey said 

"it's okay I'm as at peace as I can get." I told him 

"please tell you didnt marry that douche bag you dated after joey." 

"hell no I ditched him right before graduation if I didnt I would have killed him."

they both just looked at me. the rest of the guys came out. happy walked up in front of us. I looked at him and smiled like a kid in the candy shop, I couldnt wait to get him alone later. 

"you ready hap?" he just looked at me and pulled out the white tape to wrap my knuckles. then I wrapped his. I took my necklace and asked Josh to hold it for me. I took my shirt off, I was in my work out pants and a sports bra. I got down off the table and stepped up to happy. 

"let's play old man." I playfully slapped him on the chest and walked back towards the ring they had. he shook his head, followed me and climbed up. he turned and held his hand down to help me climb up and held to top rope up for me. 

"I hope you're ready little girl." happy said in his husky voice once I was fully in the ring. 

"I'm always ready. you better not go easy on me old man. thatll just piss me off." 

"woah wait a minute brother what's going on? we dont hit woman." jax said jumping up on the edge of the ring. I looked at happy. 

"prez this is just her. keeping up with her training. she doesnt get hurt this isnt the first time." 

"you've bare knuckled her before?" he asked. kozik chuckled I turned around real quick glaring at him "you want some koz, I dont care to kick your ass." he threw his hands up like he was surrendering "no maam I've seen you in action, I'm good". 

"brother is this forreal."

"prez she can handle it. you can stop it if you feel its needed." happy told him. jax just nodded his heahead and stepped down. 

we started out boxing, which all the guys seemed shocked that I handled it as good as I did. soon they began cheering me on. after a few minutes of boxing we started with taekwondo, jiu jitsu, and some of my mma moves. we was mixing all three so we both were on our toes. I managed to get happy in a rear naked choke when the prospect said we had company. everyone else walked to in front of the table turning their backs to us. I let go of happy and he helped me up. I kissed him on his cheek right next to his lips, I would love for him to just take me right here in the ring. we walked over to the ropes to see what was going on. several unmarked cop cars pulled in followed by a jeep. 


	9. Chapter 9

they got out of the cars. a woman leading them she had red hair just past her shoulders. 

"we have a search warrant for this property everyone down on the ground." a cop yelled. the guys started to get down. happy looked over at me and winked. he jumped down and helped me get down. I began walking towards her, obviously she was in charge. 

"Mackenzie keller attorney at law. can I see this search warrant you have?" 

"you got a card?" she said with a attitude. so that's how we're gonna play this game. 

"tell your boys to get back to their cars and off this property until I go get it and get a look at the this search warrant." she just looked at me. I looked around and there was a guy holding the door open to the club house and one in the door way. 

"if you dont tell them to move I will file papers for an unlawful search, I'm sure the us attorney general will love to hear from me." she waved them back. I walked to my truck and got a card out. i held it out to her but when she went to take it i pulled it back signaling for the search warrant. we traded.

"let me look this over and talk with my client real quick. " I said walking towards jax. we walked back behind the ring away from listening ears. 

"this looks legit. what's the address here? is there a seperate one for the garage and clubhouse?"

"yeah there is." he answered me with a smirk. I smiled back. "she cant do shit with this today." I told him.<br/ >

Jax's POV<br /> 

"so hap told me and kozik if he had an old lady it would be you, why wont you get his crow?" I needed to find out if she was as serious as hap was I've never seen him talk to a woman as much as her, even say their full name or be so protective. 

"i dont want to be able to be linked back to him. what if I get busted, even though I never leave anything behind, or if someone comes after me. i dont want there to be a chance for him to get caught in the crossfire because of me." 

damn shes forreal only trying to protect hap. "darlin I dont think he cares about that. I know he would go postal if any of that happened and would almost welcome anyone who came for either of yall, in a way that only you and him seem to enjoy."

"we both know I'm his old lady I just dont have the crow to prove it." 

"wouldnt you want it, itll put them croweaters and sweet bits in their place." 

"I honestly dont care about them, as long as I'm not in town. we have a mutual agreement if were not one hundred miles of each other it's okay, but my side of with other pussy instead of dick, and I rarely use my run rule and If i do i let him know before and after." 

"damn haps okay with that."

"like I said only girls for me on occasion."

"how long before you found out he was a son? how?" 

"it was about four months after we met, so about four years ago. it was the weekend I helped kozik. when we got back to Tacoma he invited me inside for a drink said he owed me one, I told him he owed me the whole damn bar. I finally agreed but told him wasnt shit gonna happen between us if that's what he was expecting. so we went in and several guys started hollerin cause he was there and had me with him, several of them tried to get me to go with them and leave him, which is kinda fucked up if you ask me. we went to the bar and had a couple shots of jack Daniel's. I looked around, happy was on a couch making out with a blonde sweet butt, I thought it was him even though I couldnt see his face. i went back to talking to koz, had some more shots and got a beer. few minutes later I looked back towards happy, the girl was giving him a lap dance but his hands were on the seat next to him not even touching her just staring at me. we looked at each other for a minute. I finished my beer and got another, next thing I know hap was right next to me glaring down at me. he got some shots and grabbed a bottle of jack then went back to his dorm. I drank my beer  smoked a cigarette, made him wait ten minutes until i went to find him. he was pissed that i was there, i think mainly cause i was with koz. he told me i shouldnt fuckin be there and he wanted me to leave said i was a easy lay that shouldnt have followed him there. I had to correct him and tell him koz invited me, I had no fuckin Idea he was even in the sons let alone there and that he wasnt going to tell me what to do cause he didnt own me. boy did he prove me wrong real quick, he did and still does own me. we took a couple shots together after letting our anger out on each other. he told me to never tell him no again and to leave. I told him I was not leaving that he could go back to his blonde and I would mine, I was gonna finish hanging out with my friend then head out when I fucking chose to. I went back to the party and left his dorm door open with him standing there. the rest of the night he sat at the bar drinking. I played pool with koz, donut and some hang around. after a few rounds happy took over for the hang around. I told koz if he wanted to ditch me for a sweet butt I would survive that I was gonna head out soon anyway. he hugged me, kissed me on the cheek then said bye. that pissed hap off. when koz left donut did to. hap and I played a few more rounds and just talked. after most people were gone or wasnt paying attention we went back to his dorm for the rest of the night, I left before anyone woke up. i think we both knew that night i was his old lady we were just too stubborn to admit it. anyway if theres anything else you wanna test me on just ask I dont mind. I get it you need to see I'm forreal or bullshittin him, I'd do the same thing. I think weve let the pigs sweat long enough. have the guys move in behind me so they can hear what I say to her." ending the conversation i walked back towards everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

"well Agent June Stahl, according to this youre able to continue with this search." I could see the excitement in her eyes, "but according to this it's for the auto motive garage over there not this building here. also since this is a copy of the original warrant I will be keeping this to fully look through and for our records." she scoffed and told her guys they were done here. 

I stepped closer to her and ran my finger along her left collar bone then ran my hand down her chest cuffing part of her blazer. "oh, when you're tired of baby dick deputy chief hale over there and you want to know what a real orgasm feels like you give me a call sweetheart." I blew her a kiss and patted my hand above where her heart is. she scoffed and stormed back to her car. all the guys started laughing. i went and got my necklace from Josh and put my shirt back on. 

"oh baby will you please marry me?" tig said  i walked up to him and cupped his left cheek in my hand "oh no tiggy. it would never work between us, you see I like to be dominated and I just dont think you have it in you to handle me. plus you're not my type." he just looked at me all wide eyed "oh damn I can be anything you want me to be." he snaked his hand down to my ass "tig get your hand off my ass before I cut it and your dick off." he threw his hands up as a surrender "you're so fucking hot but I'm not sure if I'm more scared or turned on right now." he walked into the clubhouse. everyone started laughing "mack, why do you have to tease tig?" jax asked almost out of breath "he just makes it so easy and it's kinda fun." shrugging my shoulders.

"Jackie boy we need to start getting ready for the party tonight." chibs said "oh yes we do can you take one of the crow eaters to get some meat?" jax asked him "of course prez. I'll take bobby with me." "well I'm gonna go take a shower since theres a party." I said turning towards the clubhouse door. "you can use mine." happy said opening the door. I let him lead the way.

as soon as the door was closed to his dorm happy kissed me, hard. "you have you're fun out there little girl?" he growled as he kissed my neck. "i only have fun with you hap." "you're a bad bad woman." he said as he pulled my shirt off. "again I'm only bad for you." I said kissing his neck reaching for his belt, he pulled my hands away. then started pulling my pants and panties down. "you're so hot. even when you tease everyone else just to make me mad." "hap I was really teasing you, you're the one who started it all pulling me in your lap earlier, I felt how hard you was for me." "oh you like teasing me than?" he said as he circled my clit. I moaned. he picked me up carried me into his bathroom and sat me on the sink counter. he turned the water on in the shower. he came back and kissed me, circling my clit again. he slid a finger in between my fold causing me to moan. "damn baby you're so wet for me." "hap I've been wet since you told me to stay, I've been dripping since I felt your dick on my ass." he moan and slid two finger me causing me to let out a small scream. he pumped in and out while rubbing my clit with his thumb. his free hand pulled my hair down and back forcing my head to tilt back, with easier access to my neck he started kissing me there, then bit me. I was so close to the edge and he knew that. he took my ear lobe in between his teeth, leaned up looked at me and growled "dont ever tease me again kenzie." as he pulled his fingers out of me, not letting me finish. I whimpered when I felt him leave me. "now take your shower, and you better not trying to finish what I started I'll know." he gave me a fast kiss and left me alone. I sat there for a minute before getting in the shower.

Happys POV

that woman will be the death of me. I just want to go back and fuck the hell out of her for teasing me, teach her a good lesson. I grabbed a beer and walked back outside lighting a cigarette. "Josh, Joey, juice can yall take the van and got get sides, a fuck ton of charcoal, soda for people who dont drink, and whatever else." jax asked them. kozik, tig and opie were in the garage. "everyones gone brother." jax said slapping my shoulder as he walked past me towards the garage I threw my cigarette down and went back inside. I locked my dorm, and undressed. I walked back in the bathroom and locked the door silently. I slid in the shower and wrapped my arms around kenzie.

mackenzie's POV

I felt happys arms wrap around me, I took his hand in mine and put his finger in my mouth licking on it. "hmm tiggy took you long enough." I said laughing. happy turned me around so quick and growled at me. i laughed even harder "it's not nice to sneak up on a lady hap. dont tease me again" i said as i put his finger back in my mouth and bit it. he pushed me up against the shower wall kissing me. I could feel him pressed against my thigh, he was so hard. I ran my hands down from his chest, stomach, and wrapped one around him and started stroking causing him to moan, my other hand reached back and grabbed his ass making him jump. I loved doing that to him, I giggled. he took my breast into his mouth and circled his tongue around my nipple, sucking on it and bit down a little making my back arch. he ran his hand down in between my legs and started massaging my clit. I hoped he would let me get my release this time. he slid two fingers into me bending them the right way to hit my g-spot. "oh fuck happpyyyy!!!" I yelled, I didnt care if anyone heard. "god damn hap. happy. happy. please." i moaned i wouldnt last much longer. "please what kenzie?" he said in his sexy husky voice looking at my eyes. "fuck me, please happy. oh Goddd. I need you happy." that's all it took he removed his finger and lined himself up and slammed into me. he paused for a second to let me get used to his size "is this what you want Mackenzie?" he asked kissing me. I shook my head yes "oh fuck yes happy please. I love feeling your big dick in me. ohhhh fuckk." I moaned as he was thrusting himself in and out of me.

koziks POV

chibs and bobby pulled up with all the meat for the party tonight tig, opie, jax and I grabbed some, we carried it into the kitchen. once we all walked out towards the bar we heard someone moaning. jax and i busted out laughing.

"who the fuck is that? what's so funny" tig asked. opie, Chibs and bobby looked just as confused.

_"ohh fuckk happyyy!!!! oh goodd.fuck.fuckkk!"_

"holy shit is that mack?" opie asked 

"what no it cant be." tig said broken hearted.

"brother, its mack." jax said laughing. 

"damn, let's give em some privacy brothers." chibs said as he turned the radio up. we all sat down at a table and had the prospect bring up some beers. 

"I'll be damned I really thought I had a chance." tig said shaking his head. 

"no you didn't tig. I can guarantee that." I told him.

"oh yeah whys that jackass?" 

"cause that's happy old lady." jax said as he took a drink of his beer. 

"no shit." bobby said sounding shocked

"aye I can see it. I thought he was going to pull his gun on you tig when you pulled yours in church earlier." chibs said. 

"damn I never would have thought happy would have a old lady. shits insane." opie said laughing. 

"just think hes gonna kill tig, you grabbed her ass." I said making everyone laugh 

"oh fuck, yall could have given me a heads up. shit man." tig said 

"are ya scared tiggy?" chibs 

"yeah man. they're both terrifying." he answered making up all bust out laughing.

mackenzie's POV

"happyyy. fuckkk. please harder." I begged he thrust into me so hard and fast it was almost painful. I loved feeling him inside of me. 

"oh goddd I'm cumingggg." I yelled out and bit down on his shoulder. 

"mackenzie i fucking love you. com all over my dick." he growled kissing me and that I did. he kept thrusting into me following through. he pulled out and put me down spinning me around causing my breasts to squeeze against the wall. he easily got back into me. 

"I love when you cum baby. you're so tight kenzie." he said thrusting in and out slowly squeezing both of my hips 

"happy happyyy i love you. your dick is so amazing and so big. I love feeling you inside of me." I moaned out. causing him to speed back up. I was getting close again. he took my chin into his hand and turned my head to kiss me. "cum with me Mackenzie." he growled. he thrust so hard I came immediately I could feel him throb against my walls as he emptied himself. he moved slowly in and out a few more times to let me come down from my high. I almost collapsed he had to hold my up. 

"I love you Mackenzie lynn." he said kissing my shoulder. I loved seeing this side of him. I love that I'm the only one who sees it 

"I love you too happy." he began washing my hair, then washed me off. I returned the favor. he picked me up and carried me into his dorm and began to dry me off. 

"well since you cant keep your hands to yourself I'm sure everyone just heard that." I said with a smirk 

"I can never keep my hands off of you. and I dont care who hears it." I just bit my lip 

"unless you want me to fuck you again right now stop biting that lip little girl" 

"oh fuck hap. I need a cigarette before we go again." he chuckled. we got dressed and smoked our cigarettes together laying back against his head board. 

"lets go get a drink then we can go for a ride. I know your bikes out there." he said 

"maybe i want to ride with you?" 

"oh you want to ride bitch? not afraid to hurt your reputation?" he said laughing 

"the only person i ride bitch with is you hap." 

"fuckin better be." he kissed me again and got up. leading me to the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

mackenzie's pov

when we walked into the main room of the clubhouse everyone started clapping, hootin and hollerin. i couldnt help but laugh. i walked to the bar behing happy flipping them all off. 

"damn brother im sorry about being disrespectful earlier. i didnt know." tig said 

"if you ever touch my old lady again ill kill you." happy told him giving him a guy hug. i guess every guys just knows how to do that, atleast all the sons. 

"lass i think youre the perfect match for our killah." chibs said giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. everyone else agreed, i was passed around until i got to tig he seemed hesitant 

"bring it in tiggy just keep yours hands off my ass." i said laughing. we all sat around the table joking around for a few minutes 

"yall need any help before the party? 

"no darlin we got it handled. everything else is the crow eaters job." 

"well okay just let know. koz lets play pool?" he nodded and we walked to the table he told the prospect ti bring us some beers. all the guys moved with us but happy went to the bar to talk to juice. josh and joey got back, they came over and joined us all. 

"so mack hows everyone back home?" 

"i dont talk to anyone i wouldnt know josh." i said shrugging "damn." wa sall he said. 

"kenzie we need to go for a ride later for old times sake." 

"koz if you want to drive my truck you just gotta say so." i said patting his chest 

"awe you caught me thats a beautiful truck you got there. if i ever willingly got in a cage id pick yours first." he said shaking his head. all the guys started laughing. i looked up and noticed a crow eater walk up to happy, he tried to wave her off but she wouldnt take no for an answer, everyone seemed to notice. 

"kenz." koz said trying to get my attention. thats when i noticed someone walk into the clubhouse, i had to move. 

koziks POV 

i noticed kenzie tense up next to me, i followed her gaze to a crow eater trying to hang all over happy. she kept playing the game but kept her eye on happy. everyone else seemed to notice to. 

"kenz." i said trying to break her trance. she straightened up right after that and went to go over there, i knew how mad she can get and how dangerous she really can be. i wrapped my arm around her waist and stepped a little in front of her trying to stop her "mackenzie." "koz, get off of me." she had her cold look on her and her eyes were dark, i know there was no going back. she wrapped her hand around mine "get jax and opie out of here now." she demanded which threw me off everyone else seemed just as confused. i realized she wasnt focused on happy anymore but a new crow eater thats been coming around a couple months, who grabbed a beer bottle off a table and broke it. kenzie walked towards her and kicked her in the knee breaking it, it all happened so fast "what the fuck." 

mackenzie's POV 

i kicked her knee knowing i would break it. when she fell forward i noticed the beer bottle on her had. i rammed my knee into her face breaking her nose. "why the fuck are you here, you were fucking told to back down!!" i shouted as i punched her "hahaha im not alone autumn, we were offered double." she managed to stand up and hit me a couple times then stab me in my stomach with the bottle. "youre dead bitch." i said grabbing each side of her face ready to break her neck. thats when i heard a gun cock.

i turned around and the girl that was hanging all over happy was a few feet away from him with a gun pointed at his head. "let her go autumn or ill put a bullet in his brain." i jumped over the bitch who stabbed me wrapping my arm under chin so i had a free hand to grab my weapon, i went for my knife i could hide that easier than my gun, at this point every son had their guns pulled "move a muscle and i will kill your entire family. your bloodline will be obsolete bitch." i told her as i tightened my arm around this one and lifting her a little cutting off her airway some. happy glanced at me and i just looked at him telling him i loved him.

i would fuck these bitches up for even coming here. "oh wow autumn second guesses herself, thats new. i said to let her go." i lifted my free hand "okay, okay you win." once my hand was high enough i flipped wrist and threw my knife at her wrist cutting her hand off that was holding the gun, i threw another that went into her chest. as soon as the second knife left my fingers i reached down and broke the bitches neck in front of me.

i jumped over her and was in front of the other one in the blink of an eye. "im sorry autumn they offered my 6 million. please autumn. i have to take care of my family. please." she begged, what a chicken shit. "bitch the minute you even thought of coming for my family you signed your death certificate. did you meet with him?" "please aut" "answer the question." i demanded back handing her. "yes he sounded irish, wore a nice suit and had another guy with him called donny." i pulled my phone out and made her repeat it so i could record it. i sent it taylor, my boss and told her what happened. all she sent back was  _"finish it. policy is canceled. ill get you the door prize. im sorry"_  i asked her to send a picture of jimmy o amd his second-hand-man donny. "is this him?!" i asked showing her the pictures, "yes". "please autumn you cant kill me, remember the insurance policy you really want two over your head?" i slapped her and stepped on her wrist that was gushing blood "youre a traitor the policy doesnt count. i already got the okay you stupid bitch." i pulled the knife out if her chest and put up to her throat, with a smile on my face i slit her throat. okay maybe i am a psycho. i let her drop to the ground before standing up and looking around saying "im sorry ill clean up the mess." as i pulled the bottle out of my stomach. i walked behind the bar and pour me a big glass of jack daniels. 

jax's POV 

"holy fuck. mackenzie are you okay?" i asked shocked about what all i just seen, i almost didnt believe it. 

"yeah, im sorry i lost it. it took me a minute to recognize the first one but the second one i knew immediately. i had no time to warn yall fully jackson. they were almost as trained as well as i am i knew i had to move fast and be ruthless i normally dont make a mess like this." 

"i dont give a damn about the mess. you just killed two of your own people who were here tryin to kill me. ill ask again are. you. okay." i asked. i didnt care about what just happened but that was all dark even i havent done something like that 

"im fine. i just wish yall didnt have to see me go that dark. i can normally control myself.." she poured her third drink 

"well you got some good aim mack that was insane." i said laughing. 

"i just murdered someone in here and basically slaughtered another and youre worried about my aim. let me go clean my face and ill clean this up. yall happen to have a a tub here? a big sink?" she asked 

"you want take a bath or some shit." 

"or some shit. i told you i would clean up my mess. i just have to pull my truck up so theres no chance of anyone see me get my stuff out of it." 

"do what." 

"i just need need a good size drain and a couple hours to get rid if them." 

"holy shit you know how to do that? we pay a fuck ton for that shit." 

"i told you yesterday i never leave anything behind." 

"prospect go pull her truck up to the bay. theres the sink in the kitchen you can use."

"fuck no the prospect is not touching my truck. only other person who drives my truck is happy." 

"okay fuck happy go get the womans truck." i said laughing. 

mackenzies POV 

kozik was the first one to move towards me he grabbed a rag and wiped my face off. 

"im sorry koz." i felt so horrible. im sure they all hate me now. 

"youre good kenz. it was kind of entertaining. ive seen you break a guys whole hand for grabbing your ass, i wouldnt have expected anything less." he said with a smile as her wiped my hands. 

"haha i forgot about that. that was so long ago." 

Joey's pov 

what family was mack talking about them coming after. im shocked, ive never witnessed something so brutal. we all moved over the body towards the bar after kozik approached her 

"tiggy youre lucky all the lass did was threaten you when you grabbed her ass" chibs said laughing makin everyone else laugh. 

"he hates me koz." mack said almost at a whisper "no kenz he doesnt. dont you fuckin think that for one second" he said giving her a hug. 

who the hell was she talking about? happy walked in from the back and dropped her truck keys on the bar, then looked at mack and took off out the door. jax told chibs and tig to go with him. holy fuck shes talking about happy. what the fuck. 

koziks POV 

"come on kenz ill help you." i said taking her hand and trying to lead her back to the back room but she didnt move, she just poured another drink then slammed it onto the bar shattering it in her hand

"mackenzie stop. lets clean this up." i said grabbing her had she just cut up. she looked at me, ive never seen that look before. it was pure heart break. 

"yeah, okay." is all she said pulling her hands out of mine. i thought she was gonna go in the back but she went around the bar and walked up to the bitch she stabbed and started stomping her 

"you stupid son a of a bitch. mother fucker!!" she yelled then bent down and picked the girl up over her shoulder 

"will you please show me this sink. koz on my keys theres a small skeleton key, on my back seat driver side you will find a small key hole at the very bottom open it up and please bring everything thats under the seat in here im gonna need it." she said as calm as day. jax sent josh and the prospect to close the lot down. 

"thank you koz. please dont let anyone come in here for a while." she said as she lit up cigarette 

i went back out to the bar and poured a drink. grabbed soem bleach and started cleaning up the blood. 


	12. Chapter 12

koziks POV 

"i think weve got it all cleaned up out here jax. im gonna go check on kenz." she hadnt come out in a couple hours. happy, chibs and tig were still gone. 

"kenz?" i said as i pushed the door open

"yeah kozik. im done just steralizing the sink." "youre done already? thats pretty fast."  "yeah doesnt take that long when youre trying to hurry, im gonna go take a shower then i gotta go for a ride." she sounded so broken 

"whats wrong kenz?" "he wont look at me. hes disgusted by me. hes never seen me be that ruthless, ive always been in control when hes seen me work. but with them here within reach of him i lost my temper, i wasnt worried about it i just knew i would be able to get to her before i could explain to yall who she was then when the other one walked in i didnt care what happened reather how it happened. i needed to protect him, you and the rest of the guys." "no one is disgusted by you. he knows what your job is kenz." i went back out the the bar poured her a drink. 

"here drink this and smoke a cigarette. then go take your shower. we all gotta get ready for the party tonight so do you." i kissed her cheek leaving her alone. 

"is she okay?" jax asked me 

"yeah i think she is. she just thinks hap is diguested by her and hates her. she thinks were all digusted by her jax." 

mackenzie's POV 

"were not disgusted by her at all. shit if we patched woman in, i wouldnt even let her prospect i put her vote to the table immediately. shes clearly already loyal to the sons. i dont know whats wrong with hap im sure hes mad at himself for her having to do that." i heard jax tell kozik. i just wanted to slip by unnoticed. i walked back to happys dorm, it felt so unwelcoming and cold. we was done. i could feel it in my heart and soul. i slowly stripped them took a quick shower. i packed all my stuff up, i even took my favorite samcro shirt if happys. i sat there a few minutes before smoking another cigarette laying back taking in his smell. i knew i would always love it, it was my new home now. i picked my bag up and walked out his dorm locking it on my way out. 

"where you going mack?" jax asked me

"i got a urgent job, boss's orders. is it okay if i leave my truck here for a few days?"  "of course mack. youre not leaving cause of what happened are you?"  "what? no she just emailed me its a emergency and i only have a couple hours to get there for the rest of my intel." 

"koz if in not back in four days will you drop my truck off here?" he nodded 

"ill see yall later." 

koziks POV  

i followed kenzie outside 

"kenz. wait." "whats up im in a hurry." i grabbed her elbow and turned her around pulling her in to a hug. "you dont have to leave. stay. we want you here. dont run." "koz im not running i have a job to do. ill see you soon. i gotta pick my baby up." she said walking towards her truck, popped the hood and climbed up "what are you doing?" "im fixing what was wrong with it, you should know i wouldnt let my baby break down koz. and i gotta get some stuff out of my truck into my saddle bag. please dont let anyone else drive my truck kozik or touch it even." she said shutting her back door. "you sound like youre saying goodbye mackenzie. dont do that." she turned around and looked at me once she was finished with her saddle bag signing "koz im not. i have a job to do." she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek then climbed on her bike, put helmet on and peeled out of the parking lot. 

mackenzies POV 

kozik was right i was saying by i had to leave. i couldnt stay there knowing me and happy were done. i just passed the "thank you for visiting charming sign" when happy, chibs and tigs passed me. i wasnt sure if i wanted happy to turn around or not, a part of me wanted him to stop me but another part wanted a clean break. after a few minutes i realized he wasnt turning around. i felt my stomach flip. 

happys POV  

we pulled into TM and all the guys were outside at the tables. 

"did yall pass kenzie?" kozik asked. i just looked at him and walked into the clubhouse. it didnt look like anything happened earlier. i went back to my dorm. there was nothing of mackenzies in there. she fuckin left. i tired to call her, no answer. i knew we passed her but i thought she was just taking a ride, clear her head. i texted her  _"i love you mackenzie. be safe. come back to me."_ i hoped it wasnt too late. i needed her. there was a knock on the door i ignored it. kozik came in anyway 

"brother she thinks you are disgusted by her. that you hate her." i looked at him 

"the fuck you talkin about."  "kenzie she thinks you dont want her after seeing her do all that. she thinks you wanted her to leave thats why you didnt say anything and just left. she looked broken happy."  "i was mad that she had to do that. not at her. im supposed to protect her."  "bro she thinks the opposite." i stormed out knowing kozik would lock it up for me. i got on my bike and wemt after my girl. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can skip this chapter. it is the same as chapter 12 im not sure how its doubled and i havent figured out how to delete this one.

koziks POV 

"i think weve got it all cleaned up out here jax. im gonna go check on kenz." she hadnt come out in a couple hours. happy, chibs and tig were still gone. 

"kenz?" i said as i pushed the door open

"yeah kozik. im done just steralizing the sink." "youre done already? thats pretty fast."  "yeah doesnt take that long when youre trying to hurry, im gonna go take a shower then i gotta go for a ride." she sounded so broken 

"whats wrong kenz?" "he wont look at me. hes disgusted by me. hes never seen me be that ruthless, ive always been in control when hes seen me work. but with them here within reach of him i lost my temper, i wasnt worried about it i just knew i would be able to get to her before i could explain to yall who she was then when the other one walked in i didnt care what happened reather how it happened. i needed to protect him, you and the rest of the guys." "no one is disgusted by you. he knows what your job is kenz." i went back out the the bar poured her a drink. 

"here drink this and smoke a cigarette. then go take your shower. we all gotta get ready for the party tonight so do you." i kissed her cheek leaving her alone. 

"is she okay?" jax asked me 

"yeah i think she is. she just thinks hap is diguested by her and hates her. she thinks were all digusted by her jax." 

mackenzie's POV 

"were not disgusted by her at all. shit if we patched woman in, i wouldnt even let her prospect i put her vote to the table immediately. shes clearly already loyal to the sons. i dont know whats wrong with hap im sure hes mad at himself for her having to do that." i heard jax tell kozik. i just wanted to slip by unnoticed. i walked back to happys dorm, it felt so unwelcoming and cold. we was done. i could feel it in my heart and soul. i slowly stripped them took a quick shower. i packed all my stuff up, i even took my favorite samcro shirt if happys. i sat there a few minutes before smoking another cigarette laying back taking in his smell. i knew i would always love it, it was my new home now. i picked my bag up and walked out his dorm locking it on my way out.

"where you going mack?" jax asked me

"i got a urgent job, boss's orders. is it okay if i leave my truck here for a few days?"  "of course mack. youre not leaving cause of what happened are you?"  "what? no she just emailed me its a emergency and i only have a couple hours to get there for the rest of my intel." 

"koz if in not back in four days will you drop my truck off here?" he nodded 

"ill see yall later." 

koziks POV  

i followed kenzie outside 

"kenz. wait." "whats up im in a hurry." i grabbed her elbow and turned her around pulling her in to a hug. "you dont have to leave. stay. we want you here. dont run." "koz im not running i have a job to do. ill see you soon. i gotta pick my baby up." she said walking towards her truck, popped the hood and climbed up "what are you doing?" "im fixing what was wrong with it, you should know i wouldnt let my baby break down koz. and i gotta get some stuff out of my truck into my saddle bag. please dont let anyone else drive my truck kozik or touch it even." she said shutting her back door. "you sound like youre saying goodbye mackenzie. dont do that." she turned around and looked at me once she was finished with her saddle bag signing "koz im not. i have a job to do." she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek then climbed on her bike, put helmet on and peeled out of the parking lot. 

mackenzies POV 

kozik was right i was saying by i had to leave. i couldnt stay there knowing me and happy were done. i just passed the "thank you for visiting charming sign" when happy, chibs and tigs passed me. i wasnt sure if i wanted happy to turn around or not, a part of me wanted him to stop me but another part wanted a clean break. after a few minutes i realized he wasnt turning around. i felt my stomach flip. 

happys POV  

we pulled into TM and all the guys were outside at the tables. 

"did yall pass kenzie?" kozik asked. i just looked at him and walked into the clubhouse. it didnt look like anything happened earlier. i went back to my dorm. there was nothing of mackenzies in there. she fuckin left. i tired to call her, no answer. i knew we passed her but i thought she was just taking a ride, clear her head. i texted her  _"i love you mackenzie. be safe. come back to me."_ i hoped it wasnt too late. i needed her. there was a knock on the door i ignored it. kozik came in anyway 

"brother she thinks you are disgusted by her. that you hate her." i looked at him 

"the fuck you talkin about."  "kenzie she thinks you dont want her after seeing her do all that. she thinks you wanted her to leave thats why you didnt say anything and just left. she looked broken happy."  "i was mad that she had to do that. not at her. im supposed to protect her."  "bro she thinks the opposite." i stormed out knowing kozik would lock it up for me. i got on my bike and wemt after my girl. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

i pulled over in oakland to get a motel for the night. i checked my phone and seem happys text.  _"i love you too hap. im in oakland for the night if you want or can come out. i have to keep moving in the morning i have a deadline to keep up with."_ i texted him the address but didnt hear back from him. i smoked me a cigarette while finishing my beer. i checked my phone again but nothing from happy. i decided to text him again  _"i love you hap. see you soon."_ " _you too mackenzie."_ is that really all he said. i guess he wasnt coming. i went to bed. i was woken up by banging on my door, i grabbed my gun before going to the door. i looked at my clock it was 4:33 in the morning. what the fuck. 

"happy what the fuck its-" i couldnt even finish the sentence before he pushed past me. 

"whats going on little girl" he said as he walked around looking in the closet 

"you lookin for something lowman?" i only called him by his last name when i was mad or we were having angry sex

"wheres your clothes little girl?" he said looking me up and down. i was in my bra and panties 

"what you gettin at? you think someones been in here." i scoffed going to grab a shirt 

he grabbed my wrist turning me towards him "there better not be anyone in here mackenzie." 

"wow happy. just because i was asleep in my underwear you think ive slept with someone else?! i know the rules happy! just so you know i left the clothes i sleep in, in your dorm."  "whyd you do that kenzie? you leaving me!" "i thought you wanted me gone. so im doing that."  "fuck no i dont want you going anywhere mackenzie youre my old lady why would i want you to leave me?!"  "i thought were mad and disgusted with me see me go all out earlier. youve never seen me lose control, i was just trying to protect you and the guys happy."  "im not mad or disgusted by you. im mad at myself that you had to do that because of ME!"  "its MY JOB happy. you knew this! you knew from the beginning dont act surprised now lowman!"  "but youve never had to do all that because of ME AND MY CLUB i dont like it kenz." he said hugging me. i leaned back and looked into his eyes "i would do anything for you happy." i said kissing him. he picked me making me sqeal. 

"damn girl you look hot laying down there looking up at me" he said as he pulled my panties off, pulled them up to his nose and took a big sniff, he tossed them behind him. then started undoing his belt. his pants and boxers dropped to the floor as he toed out of his boots. he climbed on top of me kissing me. i could feel him hard between my thighs i involuntarily thrust ny hips towards him. he grabbed hip pushing me back down on the bed "Mackenzie im gonna take my time with you tonight." he said running his hand back up caressing my cheek "i love you so much Mackenzie Lynn. you are the light in my world full of darkness." he said kissing down my jaw line and neck. i moaned when he bit down on my sweet spot, he always knew all of my spots to hit. he kissed between my breasts, licked from one nipple to the other encasing it in his mouth. my hands were roaming all over him. he bit down on my nipple while he pinched, and twisted the other. he kissed down my stomach licking my belly button, he kissed each hip. he trailed down my legs kissing back up alternatively once he got to my thighs he began to nite and suck. god i just needed him to touch me there and he was touching me everywhere but there, he knew he was teasing me. i was rubbing his bald head. i could feel his breath over myself he slowly licked around my clit before sucking it in his mouth and biting a little. his licked down inbetween my folds before pushing his tongue inside of me. my hips jumped he looked up at me smirking "you okay there little girl?" i nodded with a giggle. he went back to licking my clit as he slid a finger into me, he pumped in and out a few times before sliding another finger in. i moaned and ball my fists clutching at the sheets. he bent his fingers so he could hit my g-spot while massaging my clit. he got faster and rougher "oh fuck. yes. fuck. happpyyy!!!" i yelled and moaned as my orgasm peaked my whole body started shaking. "happy. i want to taste you." "i bet you do little girl" he growled with a smile. he climbed back up and kissed me i felt him line his self up then slowly pushed him self inside filling me up. i gave him the okay to move i figured he was going to go slow but when he pulled almost out and slammed into i jumped "oh fuck." i exclained. he kept pounding into me hitting my cervix. i was frantically searching for something to hold onto, i pushed my hands against his back. he reached between us to massage my clit causing my back to arch. "cum for me Mackenzie cover my dick in your cum" he growled while biting my neck. that pushes me over the edge "oh fuckkkk happyyy!!! i love when you fuck me, i love feeling you dick fill me up." my whole body was trembling. happy pulled out of me pulling me up with him he slammed his cock into my mouth, i hollowed my cheeks letting him guide my head up and down his shaft. i could hear him moaning "oh Mackenzie oh fuck. fuck." i smiled as i grazed his shafter with my teeth. "damn kenzie you know exactly what to do you drive me crazy." he said as he slammed against my throat gagging me. he stood me up turning me around making me bend over the bed "your ass is amazing kenzie." he said in his husky voice just before he slapped it. i moaned.he slapped me again "you like that?" "oh god yes happy i love it." he slapped each cheek a few more times. before slamming into me causeing me to yell. "youre so tight i love to feel you you throb around my cock and that ass bouse against me. he grolwed squeezing my ass. he was slamming into me hardand fast. i couldnt even think straight. he pulled out of me flipped me over and climbed on top of me slowing pushing himself into me be began to go slowly in and out "oh god happy that feels so good you fill my little pussy up so good." i said kissing him, i trailed my lips along his jawline i whispered into his ear "i love you happy lowman with all of me." he leaned back looking me in my eyes "i love you Mackenzie lynn keller with every fiber in my body. you are my saving grace sweetheart." he said kissing me. he flipped up over so i was on top i instantly started moving up and down, with my hands on his chest his handsa eere gripping my hips. he took each of my hands kissing my kickles, then sucking each finger into his mouth. i moaned leaning my head back. he began to rub my clit. i rode him faster and harder cause him to moan and tilt his head back as he gripped my hips harder, i knew there would be bruises. he flipped us back overwithout pulling out of me he slowly and passionately made love to me. i loved being able to see this side of him and knowing i was the only one to. i could feel my orgasm coming back "oh oh happy fuck im gonna cum." i cried out. "yes mackenzie cum for me baby." he said thrusting a few more times. i came scratching his back, my legs shook and my toes curled. after some more fast and hard thrust i could feel happy spilling inside of me. he leaned down kissing me. we laid there in each others arms for a few minutes until he rolled off of me. i kissed him then got up to go clean myself u.

i came back from the bathroom and pick his boxers and jeans up to pass to him when i noticed lipstick on his boxers where the slit was for his penis to pull out and what looked like dried cum on them. i looked in his pockets finding a empty comdom. my whole world shattered. i felt so broken. then i felt anger. how dare him. i was leaving a clean breake. i scoffed. i threw his pants at him he jumped up "what the fuck mackenzie" he said looking mad then he realized i was holding his boxers and the comdom wrapping in each hand "i can explain."  "oh yeah i fuckin bet you can. you piece of shit." i threw his boxers at his face and started getting dressed. "what you think youre doing?" he growled pulling his jeans on "it doesnt matter. you should go." i said as i started packing my bag. "you aint going no where stop fuckin packing." he said pulling the stuff out of hands "no happy you dont have a say in what the fuck i do! YOU FUCKIN KNEW I WAS STILL HERE WITHIN HUNDRED MILES HAPPY. YOU FUCKING KNEW YOU BASTARD!!!" i yelled he pulled me into his arms i tried to pull away but he only held me closer "im so sorry mackenzie i fucked up i thought you left me. i looked all over for you." "BULLSHIT you fucking knew dont fuckin lie. is that why you came here looking around, youre guilty conscience got you paranoid hap? unlike you i fuckin love you and respect our agreement. unlike you think about before any ANY decision i make!!" he pulled me into a hug "im so sorry mackenzie please forgive me, i love you." pulled back and started pushing against his chest "no happy. you cant just hug thinking that will fix this." "god damnit it kenzie stop!" he yelled i slapped him "you need to go happy." i said as i went to open the door he walked behind me turning me around pushing me against the door. he took both sides of my face into his hands "i love you so much mackenzie. this is not over between us." he said kissing me hard and deep i kissed him back almost forgiving him. "i love you too happy but youve hurt me, and right now i hate you. you need to leave happy, please just go." i said as i began to open the door. once i heard his bike start and fade into the distance i grabbed my bag and got in my truck leaving him and california behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter is so long i couldnt decide a good split point. i hope whoever or if anyone is reading this likes it

mackenzies POV  

its been a year since the night i last seen happy. ive been working alot. about six months ago i came to ireland to help out with a job. i liked it so i decided to stay. ive helped SAMBEL out some and made some new connections here with the irish kings. i was on my way back to belfast from finishing a job for the kings. i started working with them shortly after i arrived. they wanted me to help prove jimmy O'phelan has turned without the rest of the IRA finding out. i helped them train with some new combat skills and they helped me some too. my long time friend Tony helped to, he was good friends with SAMBEL and lived across the street from their clubhouse. no one knew i was going to be back so soon. so when i talked to maureen ashby and she told me SAMCRO was in town i was stunned. we walked outside while i was walked down the steps on the side of the building i seen jax in the ring fighting O'neill. i wondered what they were all doing here. everyone had their backs turned watching the fight. 

"damn hes hot." trinity said to me looking at jax. i needed to warn him, i found out a couple months after i got here that she was john tellers daughter. as soon as jax knocked O'Neill out we heard shots. i looked up to see someone shooting up tonys house. i pulled my gun out and took off running yelling. 

"TONY!!!! TONY!!" i knew everyone was running behind me. i unloaded a clip into the car i knew i hit them when they swerved and crashed into the wall. i seen Abby standing in the door way of the house and waved her out i leaned down and made sure she okay before sending her to trinity. i pulled the gun out from my ankle holster and started yelling for tony again "TONY YOU SON A BITCH ANSWER ME TONY!!!" i yelled as i ran into the house. i cleared the downstairs and was making my way up the steps when i heard him yelling from outside "mackenzie! ABBY!" I ran back outside "you fuckin bastard where were you?! i thought you were fuckin dead!!" i said running to him. he started laughin "oh so you do love me then? wheres my kid?" i punched him in the chest "shes with trinity you prick. i hate you. make sure you call taylor." "yes mother." he said giving me a solute. im sure all the guys from SAMCRO were confused on why i was here or who tony was and im knew happy was pissed. i walked over to the car the driver was still alive i snatched him out and threw him on the ground "WHO SENT YOU??!!" he laughed "fuck you bitch." i laughed, he laughed, we had a grand ole time. i stepping on his bullet wound "ill ask again WHO SENT YOU." "bitch youll be dead before you find out." tony just stood back knowing he would have just killed him, i was always the one to interrogate someone between us. i reached into the mans pocket and pulled his wallet out "ill ask one more time before i hunt down youre entire family prick, WHO THE HELL SENT YOU!!" he was quiet for a minute i picked his head up by his hair and slammed it down on the concrete "it was a message for you mackenzie. jimmy o said stop spying on him or he will wipe out every son and start with your old man." i was so glad i had my phome recording. i laughed and pinched him "jimmy o sent you." "yes he said to tell you to go back home and take SAMCRO with them, they arent gonna get the kid." "what kid?" i asked look up at jax. all of samcro ran over "what do you know about a kid?" jax demanded. the guy laughed "the kid is long gone. you wont find him" he said as jax punched him. i walked away and over to tonys to start the kettle me and samcro needed to have a talk. 

happys POV  

shots rang out and i swear i heard mackenzie yelling. i did. she ran past me with her gun pulled out. we all followed. what the fuck was mackenzie doing in belfast? she was yelling for some tony guy ill kill him is hes fuckin her. she was mine even if she hated me. Mcgee SAMBELs president told us all to stand back and not interfere unless necessary. did he not know Mackenzie was my old lady? we watched as she unloaded her gun into the car shooting, she then ran and talked to a girl that looked six jax leaned over "you know who that kid is hap?" "no clue prez." the girl ran to trinity. kenzie ran into the house still searching and yelling for this bastard. some guy came running up the road yelling which made kenzie run back out. she was yelling running towards him, she fucking jumped in his arms, hes dead. the fucker laughed and asked if she loved him, she hit him telling him she thought he was dead. they got quiet then he walked away soluting her what the fuck. kenzie ran over to the car and was questioning the driver beating him, all of SAMCRO walked over just in case, SAMBEL seemed to go about their business. when jax heard something about a kid we jumped in. mackenzie walked to the house that just got shot up, i wanted to go after her but my president needed me. once the guy was dead this tony fucker walked up to us "mackenzie wants to talk to yall. ill clean all this up." then looked at keznie standing in the door way of the house. we all began walking over "you okay with this brother?" jax asked, i just looked forward. 

mackenzies POV 

i seem tony point the guys in my direction. i walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter looking at the entrance. all the guys piled in i motioned for them to sit down. there was a new guy i never met but i knew he was too old to be a prospect maybe he transferred in. to break the silence i asked if they wanted any beer, they all did. once everyone had one jax started the conversation 

"what are you doing her mackenzie?" everyone was staring at me, the new guy seemed confused. i glanced him then jax he nodded telling me he was alright to talk in front of 

"i got to belfast six months ago had a couple jobs then decided to stay."  "this tony guy youre old man?" jax asked. i choked on my beer "oh fuck no. hes a old friend he knows taylor." i said hoping he remembered that taylor was my boss. "you care to explain to us what the fucks going on"  i sighed "ill start from the beginning. after my job was done started working with the irish kings, i cant discuss the details, but if you heard what all that bastard said in the street you can piece it together."  "youre working with the IRA lass" chibs demanded "yeah i am." "you didnt think that youre old man needed to know all this considering the clubs connection." jax said "i dont have a old man." "THE HELL YOU DONT." happy uelled slamming his fist on the table "i fuckin dont you made damn sure of that the last night i was in charming well technically oakland asshole." i said calmly "so i gather jimmy o kidnapped a kid. "yeah mine, his name is abel." jax said sliding me a picture. my hand shot to my mouth "oh god jax im so sorry i didnt realize he was yours."  "what do you mean mack? youve seen him!?"  "yeah. cameran hayes brought him to maureens, before kellan took him. right before jimmy o killed cameran. if i would have known he was yours i would have kept him and called you, im so sorry jax. but you will get him back."  "was he okay?" "he was an amazing sweet boy. cameran said he was a orphan he was bringing to the sisters to be adopted. ill make a few calls to find out where he is give me a minute." he nodded. i went to grab another beer and passed out refills. i went upstairs to call the kings, i knew if anyone would be able to get abel back they would. i came back downstairs after a few minutes to find samantha in the kitchen looking at the guys. she was abbys mom and tonys junkie wife. 

"jesus christ sam what are you doing here" 

"bitch what are you doing here? youve been living in my house with my husband sleeping in my bed. where is my damn daughter??!!" she yelled.

"first of all who the fuck do you think youre yelling at! second i dont have to explain a goddamn thing to you! why are you here." 

"i knew it. yall been fuckin behind my back probably been going on for years!" she grabbed a butcher knife out the butcher block holding it up 

"oh sam you and i both know you wont get anywhere near me with that thing. are you fucking high right now?!" 

at this point tony heard the yelling and walked in. "samantha what are you doing?"

"tony of course here to safe poor mackenzie. lets move mackenzine into our house. how long has this been going on tony?! huh? i hope shes worth it? is she?" 

"stop with the hysterics sam. you know nothing is going on between mackenzie and i. what are you on?" 

"of course always taking her side. you cant lie anymore im not stupid. i seen yall earlier after the shooting, didnt look like "just friends" to me. YOU are NOT abbys mother." 

i lit me a cigarette and leaned against the door frame 

"jesus samantha shut the fuck up."

"where is abby? where is my daughter. this bitch gets to see her but i cant?! fuck yall." 

"if you wasnt strung out and high all the time sam." 

at this point kyle showed up and walked up next to me, he was basically an assistant to the irish kings. he asked me if he needed to call someone to come get samantha for a detox. tony heard it and gave us a thumbs up. a few minutes later they showed up. 

"sam i need you to put the knife down. lets go for a walk." tony said she did and he pulled her into a hug and comforted her for a minute. then hit a pressure point making her pass out, they took her outside. 

"damn mackenzie youre such a homewrecker." kyle said in his irish accent i back handed his chest laughing. 

"im sorry about that guys. shes a junkie whore who tony knocked up and married. she dissapears months or years at a time and shows back up strung out most of the time. make yourselves at home, get some more beer. i need to talk to kyle. ill be back in a few." i said walking up the steps. once we were in tonys room i turned the radio up so no one could hear us. 

jax's POV 

we heard the radio turn up. i looked at hap his face was stone cold and eyes even colder. 

"sorry about all that. wish we has some better entertainment for the night." tony said walking back in grabbing a beer he looked around the table. "that there was my wife samantha shes been on drugs since before i met her. nothing is going on between me and mack just so yall know. sam has always been jealous of mack and our friendship." 

"she ever get herself clean?" i thought of wendy. "shes been to rehab four times two of which mack has paid for and it wasnt cheap. but it never sticks." i said shaking my head 

"so yall arent fuckin." happy demanded 

"no man. macks like a sister ive never even thought of her that way and i know shes the same. when i met mack seven years ago i helped her out with her training then she branched off on her own after a couple years. im assuming thats when she met you. no one here know about yall, i think she done to try and somewhat protect you and the club and not have the connection. but i will tell you that woman loves you happy. when i first met her she was a shattered shell that i didnt think would ever be whole again, but you fixed that. and when she showed up here she hasnt been the same, she was broken but its been a completely different kind than when we first met. and no before you think about it she hasnt been with anyone since oakland." he said happy just stared at him. i have to say this guy has some balls to talk to hap like that.

"okay man whats up with the music then" i said 

he chuckled "oh that yeah they've always done that when theyre not meeting somewhere on lock. mack turns the music up so they can have some privacy." 

"i dont know how yall do it here but i only turn the music up when im balls deep in someone. not when were having a conversation." tig said making us all laugh.

"not mack. shes quite the opposite." tony said. 

as if on cue the music stopped. we heard them walking down the steps 

mackenzies POV 

"mackenzie love youll hear from me soon." he said kissing me on the cheek before walking out. i turned to look at all the guys. their thoughts were plastered on their faces especially tigs.

"oh jesus get yalls minds away from dirty thoughts." i said grabbing another beer sitting down at the head of the table jax was on the left of me with opie next to him and happy was on my right with kozik next to him. tony walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder then kissed the top of my head "ill be outside if yall need me" 

"sorry about all that." i said "shes always been a crazy junkie whore." 

"abel's mom my ex-wife is a junkie." jax said 

"oh shit jax. im sorry. i hope she can get clean."

"doubt it. who was that guy"

"that was kyle hes with the kings. ive spoken to them, theyre getting abel location and gettin him back as we speak. ive been given the okay to fill you in on my deal with them. also chibs they said they would be able to get fionna and karrianne here if you wanted." 

"hell yeah i would lass!" he yalled with a smile. i pulled my phone out to call kyle je answered on the first ring "the girls its a yes. see you soon." i hung up. 

"about my deal with the kings, ive been tracking and spying on jimmy while hes been here. trying to get proof that he is dirty. once i do i was fully hired, tonight i got that proof. we think that cameran took abel because he was in debt with jimmy, and jimmy took Abel because he realized the kings were onto him so he wanted to use your sun as leverage. but kellan took abel to a orphanage so try and apparently keep him safe. they are onthe way to pick him up they should be on the way back any minute. it will take about a hour to get back."

"my god. youve been spying on jimmy o. you know dangerous he is Mackenzie" i asked 

"of course i do ive witnessed it. but you know anger, and the need for revenger is far more dangerous. plus you know how dangerous i am, go ahead and add some training with the IRA, jimmy o doesnt have shit against me. thats why he sent pussies with guns instead of being a man and facing me." i said 

i lit a cigarette as i filled them in on the last year and they told me all that happened, well what they could tell me atleast. after a while i could tell some of the guys were getting antsy. 

"jax could i talk to you in private?" they all looked at me

"sure thing mack." he said looking around the table. everyone got up except opie and happy. kozik walked up to me and wrapped one arm under my chin hugging me and kissed me on my head, i patted his hand then he walked out. 

"theres some shit you should know and its kind of personal. i found out a couple months after coming here. i knew if i ever seen you again i had to tell you. but please dont blame me or hate me i just feel you need to know the truth jackson." 

"what you talking about mack?" 

"you know your dad used to visit here alot after Thomas got sick right?"

"how do you know about thomas?!" he demanded his voice sounding like thunder 

"ive learned quite a bit since being in belfast jax. anyway while your dad would come here he would have some fun.. that fun resulted in a child.. a girl actually." 

"what the fuck you trying to say!!" 

"its the truth. youve already met both the mother and daughter.." he just looked at me. 

"its maureen ashby and her daughter trinity." he looked at me shocked but also angry 

"you can ask them they will tell you. i know McGee could tell you, maybe piney or clay since they were most likely around when john was here. maureen accidently told me one night after a few bottles of wine. i asked if trinity had anything to do with her dad. she said "no john teller was killed in an accident years ago" she didnt realize i knew who john teller was or you jax. i told her that night that i actually knew all of SAMCRO." 

"holy fuck youre forreal." 

"yeah i wouldnt lie. are you okay?"

"yeah. i wanna meet her as my sister." 

"ill let them know. theres something else." she said as she walked to a cabinet and brought out a big envelope. 

she put the envelope in front of me "yall have a couple traitors in SAMBEL." what the fuck. 


	16. Chapter 16

jax's POV  

i looked up at mackenzie shocked. the pictures were of jimmy o talking McGee and O'Neill. they were dated for yesterday. 

"how did you get these?" i asked her sliding them to opie and happy 

"i took them. ive been out town with a job, and came back early to do some surveillance, i told everyone i would be gone for another week. couple days before i left mcgee was acting shady, he asked maureen if she was in contact with SAMCRO, he asked me and cherry too. up until tonight the only people who knew i know anyone from the mother charter was tony. im sure all off SAMBEL is trying to figure out why you all came over here. ive always got a weird vibe from O'Neill. anyway i took those pictures of them talking yesterday, i have more but theyre not printed. jimmy o gave him money, and reading their lips he was trying to get yall sent back state side." 

"well id say youre cover is blown now." opie said 

"i was adviced not to let anyone know my history. i needed to stay as impartial as i could so i could get close. theres alot of shit thats fucked here. dont trust them jax. so far theyre the only two that im certain of, i dont think there are anymore no one else has been different the past few weeks."

"so youve gotten go know them? to know how they act?" jax asked me 

"i had to. i needed to figure out if they let anything slip about jimmy o. most of SAMBEL are good people but their leader is a snake. ive spent six months here and have made some decent connections."

"SO YOU BEEN FUCKIN ONE OF THEM THEN. happy demanded slamming his hand on the table. 

"no happy. i havent been with anyone since that night in Oakland. also im not a damn crow eater or sweet butt i wouldnt mess with anyone else in the sons of anarachy any fuckin charter! jesus christ." 

"give me those someones coming over here." mackenzie said as she stood up looking at the tv on the counter. then turned it off. "yes we have cameras all over the house but no one knows, and no we dont record anything SAMBEL does we have them for ours and abbys safety." by the time she replaced our beers, put everything else away, and sat down they knocked on the door,  damn she was fast. 

"its open." she said 

"anyway jax i know of a good rehab in sacramento for your ex-wife. weve sent sam there but if shes forreal about getting clean itll work sam has never really wanted to." she said before taking a swig of beer. she was quick as fuck to make it seem as if we was good in here. 

"that would be great my kid deserves a mom thats not a junkie." 

she laughed "be careful apprently junkies don't like to be called junkies. whats up padraic and luke?" 

"are ya coming to tha party? mack ya missed tha last couple we missed our drinkin buddy." padraic asked looking around 

"yall just missed me drinking yall under the table." 

"pretty sure luke here just missed you dancing on the tables." padraic said laughing. i could tell that pissed happy off 

"wow you dance on the table one time and its never forgotten."  "dont forget the body shots, where did you and cherry dissapear to that night?" padraic said wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. "oh wouldnt you guys like to know." 

"well be there in a few minutes guys." i told them hoping they would take the hint and leave "aight ill pour us some shots mack" luke said leading padraic towards the door. mackenzie turned the tv back on to make she they were leaving. 

"body shots?" i asked with a smirk 

"me and cherry done some one night. we also damced together. and we dissapeared to the roof. she told me all about california, samcro and half sack. shes tried to not mess with alot of the guys here because of him. luke likes her but O'Neill seemed to have his claim on her. i just try to keep her busy and away while i work on getting her charges dropped for good."

"damn i was hoping for a hotter story. wait how are you getting her charges dropped." i asked

"i wasnt joking when i told stahl i would call the us distract attorney. i have high up connections. she hasnt been harrasing yall has she? i can make a call as soon as daylight back home."

"holy shit i thought you were just bullshittin her. she has but its okay were smarter than her."

"let me know ill make a call im being serious. i hate pigs but i especially hate pigs who are shady. shes who i was gonna hit before i left." 

"we wish you would have. saved us alot of bullshit and trouble." 

"i still can. but im sure you wanna make it personnal with yalls hearing coming up and all." 

"how do you know about that!" 

"ive been keeping a eye on yall. i was gonna reach out when i got back tonight but seeing as yall jumped bail a phone call isnt necessary. i can still make a call but itll have to be right before the hearing so noone hears about it."

"we appreciate that mackenzie. but weve got a plan.. but maybe you could make a coiple calls after we get arrested and before we get booked?" 

"whatever yall need. i dont need details just be careful im sure ashley or lyla don't want yall to be gone longer than fourteen months."

"damn youre real good at surveillance even from here. not even in charming. what else do you know?!" 

"i know a lot. and Ima really jax" said slapping my head 

"hey now. i had to."

"i get why but why ima shes a disgusting bitch. its not the whole porn thing either shes just a snake." 

"you got cameras set up at the clubhouse or something" opie asked 

mack laughed "no i just still talk to a couple people. us old ladies gotta stick together. maybe we should get to the party before its to late, it is one for SAMCRO after all." she said finishing off her beer. 

"yeah we probably should i need something stronger than beer." i said standing up. me and ope started walking towards the door i realized hap wasnt with us. i turned around and seen mack and happy still sitting at the table i smiled and nodded my head before leaving the room. 

Mackenzie's POV 

i stood up grabbing jaxs and opies empty beers to throw them away.  

"want another beer?" i asked to which he just grunted. i grabbed two beers and stood at the counter to open them, i tossed the lids down. when i turned around happy was standing in front of me, i never heard him move. i held his beer out towards him he stepped closer grabbing it. 

"thanks"  "youre welcome happy." i said taking a swig then i attempted to walk to the table to get a cigarette but he didnt move "happy im tryin to get me a smoke will you move"

"mackenzie talk to me."

"there is nothing to talk about hap. you should get to the party before all the whores are taken theres only a couple blondes we both know how much you like blondes hap." 

he moved closer to me making me move back until i couldnt no more. he slammed his beer down on the counter beside me both of his hand were on both sides of my hips, he had me trapped. his face was a few inches from mine. 

"god damn it mackenzie. the only pussy i want is this one right here." he growled as he slid his right hand across my hip and cupped his hand between by thighs causing a moan to escape 

"i heard that little girl. i bet youre ready for me. you know you belong to me." he whispered against my ear as his other hand gripped my hip. god, he knew how to make me melt

"happy." i said putting my beer down then looking at him my hands were on his chest. 

"mackenzie." his lips crashed into mine hard. at first i tried to fight it but then i gave in. his hand reached the top of my pants before he hooked his fingers in my wait before slipping his hand in. he began to kiss my neck as his hand reached my clit he rubbed it nice and slow before he slide his fingers between my folds we both moaned. i could feel him hard against me. he circled his finger aroud my entrance before sliding two fingers in. he hit my g-spot and the heel of his hand hit my clit. 

"oh fuck. happy." i moaned throwing my head back. he reached around and sat me up on the counter. 

"ive missed you mackenzie." he said kissing me. he moved his fingers in and out of me. 

i grabbed his wrist stopping him. he growled as he leaned back looking confused 

"hap im still mad and hurt." 

"you seem horny too. you cant say you dont want this, you dont want me." he said as he moved his fingers a couple of times hitting both spots. 

"god happy. fuck." i leaned my head forward laying my foreheard against his chest his hand was twisted in my hair against the back of my neck. 

"since you want me to stop i will mackenzie." he said pulling his fingers out but keeping his hand in my pants. i whimpered as he left me empty making him smirk. i pulled his wrist so he would pull his hand back.

"fuck mackenzie." 

"happy we cant do this."

"why the fuck not youre my old lady. i dont care." 

"happy theres alot we need to talk about. you camt just show up here and expect everything to be okay."  "what the fuck do you want little girl!" "happy you broke our rule. you knew i was in oakland, you fucking ready my message before eight pm but didnt show up until three am. you fuckin knew i was still there!! you fuckin knew and choice some random pussy over your old lady!!" i yelled pushing him away from me grabbing my cigarettes.

"you fuckin left mackenzie! i went looking for you, you were gone. i was fuckin drunk before you texted me i was done playing fuckin games!!" he yelled snatching my cigarette taking a couple hits

"no one was playin any god damn games besides you happy! i fuckin told you i had a fuckin job i couldnt wait around for you to show back up from runnin from me. you caused this shit happy. dont you dare fuckin try to put the blame on me. i hope that pussy was the best cause what just happened here wont happen again!!" 

he looked at me i could see the pain in his eyes then they went black with anger. 

"fuck you bitch." he said as he walked away

"go ahead fuckin walk away thats all you do happy. you wanted to talk well fuckin talk. really all you wanted to do was get in my pants thinking that would fix us when it wont!" i yelled he kept walked and slammed the door shut. 

god damn. he drives me insane and makes me so angry. i lit up another cigarette before finishing off my beer. i went upstairs to change for the party. i wasnt going to let him ruin my night, fuck him. 

happys POV 

fuckin bitch. im not gonna play some stupid games if she didnt want me fuck it. im gonna go have fun and forget about her. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

jaxs POV 

the party was in full swing. i was waching opie and juice play pool against luke and padraic. i seen happy come in he looked pissed i guess their meeting didnt go so good. he grabbed a drink from the bar before coming to sit on the stool next to me. half-sack and cherry were on the couch next to us. a hot brunette walked up and ran her hand up my arm "can i get you anything hunny?" she asked with a smile i told her what i was drinking. happy finished his drink and on cue a blonde walked up and asked if he wanted another he just handing her his glass, he watched her walk away. i shook my head i knew even if his and macks meeting didnt go good she would still go ape shit if he fucked that blonde but i wasnt going to say anything, thats his business. the brunette brought my drink back i wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me before we started talking. after a few minutes i noticed happy had the blonde in his lap. then i seen mackenzie walk in she seen happy but just went to the bar. maybe i was wrong. 

"oh yay mackenzies here ill be right back." cherry said jumping up. i hope she wasnt going to bring her over here. 

"oh shit." kozik and opie said looking at mack then at happy. 

"how is it yall know kenzie" luke asked kozik told him she was happys old lady 

"oh fuck that makes sense. no wonder she has fucked with anyone." padraic said. they all stopped playing to watch her. luke looked at happy and shook his head. i looked at cherry and mack at the bar they were lauguing and talking when cherry stopped and looked at the door all serious. mack got serious and turned around. i couldnt see what they saw but i straightened up just in case. i seen mack walk towards the door. everyone else around us was watching to even happy, the girl on his lap was oblivious kissing on his neck. we could see a hand on macks hip and she leaned her face out of our view for a minute before she stepped back, went to the bar grabbed a drink. while she was at the bar happy stood up looking pissed and started to lead the blonde back to the dorms. mack started walking towards us, when she got in front of happy she looked at him then the blonde and laughed shaking her head. she walked over to me the brunette spoke before anyone "oh hunny hes a little bussy move along." my eyes got wide and everyone else gasped i heard a couple oh shits. 

"sweetheart dont flatter yourself. i can garyntee jax will be following me out of here." oh fuck. 

"you havent messed with any of these guys since youve been here why start now? move along sweetheart." i began to move out of the way. mack leaned in on me 

"its time lets go." she whispered in my ear at this point everyone in the room was watching. i smiled and turned to her she shook her head. i pushed the brunette away and got up. i started lauging and picked mack up spinning her around. "jackson put me down!" she yelled laughing. everyone stared like the were confused. she turned around and started walking away when she went passed happy he grabbed her arm 

"you can fucking let go of me right now!" she yelled looing at his hand. 

"the fuck you playing at here." he growled

"i believe i just said to get your god damn hands off me." she said pushing his hand down and away from her. "have fun with your blonde" she said as she walked away. 

"lets go boys." i said following mack. all my guys got up and followed. happy was the last one. we walked outside to see kyle standing by a blacked out SUV. mack walked up to him. thats who she was talking to by the door. 

"hello jackson. would you follow me. your son is almost here, the kings want a word." be said extending his hand 

"yall have abel?" i asked shaking his hand. at this point everyone followed us outside. 

"yes he should be here in about an hour or so. we should get going." he said as he opened the car door. 

"just follow us there yall. its not far." mackenzie said before she got in the car. kyle walked around and got in the driver side. we all got on our bikes and followed him out. once we got there they took our weapons and we walked into the room, the kings were standing at a table. mack was standing behind them. 

"jackson teller. Brendan Roarke." he said holding his hand out i shook it. "sit, please." he motioned we all sat down. "this is peter dooley, declan brogan and galen o'shay." 

"nice to meet yall."  i went around the table and introduced everyone 

"were sorry to be meeting under the circumstances we had no idea what cameran hayes or jimmy o'phelan done until it was already done by the time we got word mackenzie was calling. i must say you must mean something to mackenzie she spoke very highly of you Jackson. she can be quite persuasive. if she wouldnt have reached out so fast and demanded the we move fast im not sure we would have gotten your son back from the nuns. you know ive only known a couple people demand anything from is but Mackenzie didnt back down. you should be grateful." i looked at mackenzie i couldnt believe she stood up like that. she smiled at me

"im glad she was able to reach out to yall. i am very thankful for mine and mackenzie friendship. thank yall for listening to her."

"aye we are very fond of mackenzie around here. shes extremely polite, intelligent, a fast thinker and very good at her job. im assuming you all know what that is?" 

"yeah we do." 

"has she explained to you her arrangement with us? we dont mind if you need to assist her with that arrangement if you feel the need jackson, we understand. how is everything back in charming? i notice a change in leadership." he said looking at my president patch then at opie with his VP patch then looking at clay "anything we should know about?" 

"everything is working itself out in charming. clay decided he wanted to step down get a little freedom and enjoy his old age." i said laughing 

"aye i get that clay. i would love a little taste of freedom every now and then." he chuckled "since yall know about mackenzies occupation i assume you know about that side of our arrangement then?" i nodded my head "very well, ive been trying to convince mackenzie to stay and continue that but she wants to no needs to see the world." he said laughing "ive also told her if she wishes she can teach you what weve shared with her, we have a old and dear friendship with SAMCRO that we would like to stay in place." that was his way of saying that after we left everything was to go back to normal with no retalitation. 

"yes we have and it will stay that way once we go back home. even though ive only seen a few of macks moves shes told me she has learned many more now." 

"that she has and shes taught us some also. ive never seen someone as good as her. even our friend tony agrees." he said chuckling.

"okay what are yall talking about here?" clay said confused 

"i thought yall knew?" brendan said looking at me 

"we do. clay was away with some personal days when mackenzie was in town. we havent had a chance to bring him up to speed since weve reconnected with her." i said 

"oh i see. we could arrange for him to find out some of what were talking about. it could be some nice entertainment while we wait." i just looked at him then at Mackenzie 

"mackenzie love you up for it? we got a couple people who are next in line?" he said turning to look at her. i felt happy tense up next to me i looked at him trying to keep him calm. mack looked at happy he gave her a small nod you would miss it if you wasnt watching. 

"sure thing brendan. ill get ready." she said then followed kyle into a door. now that made hap mad.  a few minutes later kyle walked out, then went outside. he came back with a guy following him he was my height but not as muscular. kyle led him into the room. "well boys lets go." galen said standing up. we all followed. 

i was shocked once we got in the room. there was an area with chairs behind a glass, one wall was lined with every weapon possible besides a gun, a ring one the left side of the room, a couple of punching bags, weights, and more gym equipment behind it, matts on the right side ofthe room, and some towels on the other wall. mack was at the back of the room talking to kyle the other guy they led in was looking at the weapons. 

"lets sit boys, drink anyone? feel free to smoke once we get behind the glass." brendan said walking towards the chairs. i sat next to him with opie behind me and happy next to me everyone filed in. kyle wiped something on macks face then taped her hands. 

"you gonna have her fight that guy?"

"yeah its apart of his training. its not her first go round. even though shes told me theres only guy who has ever stood with her good, that fight i would pay to see." brendan said i knew he was talking about hap i looked towards him and he kind of looked excited. mack started stretching and kyle walked over to the guy. "his names scott. i believe he thinks he can take her since shes a woman, they all do that but soon they all realize they dont stand a chace." scott grabbed some num chucks and walked over to mack and kyle. kyle talked to them for a minute then started walking over towards us "woah dude has a weapon why they doesnt mack?" i ask 

"thats how she wants it. says it gives them false hope helps break them down to where they need to be. says theyre always way to cocky when they come in here." 

the guy moved and hit mack a couple of good times. happy sat straight up next to me he watched mack like a hawk. next thing i knew mack was moving, she started blocking every move he made. then she started hitting and kicking. she definately was doing more than she did that day she was in the ring with happy. it wasnt long before she took the num chucks away from him and was he shocked when she did. they started to box then out if no where mack took him to the ground she done some wrestling move qnd he was screaming. kyle started laughing "they always scream like thats going to help really she just tightens her grip." i could hear her saying something then he flipped her over and had her pinned. "aye that was a good move. i give it less than a minute." peter said "no shes bout to move him right abou now." kyle said and when he was done mack was standing up waiting for him to stand. they started boxing again even though he never connected and couldnt block any of her hits. they fought for another tem minutes, i could tell scott was getting tired. kyle yelled something to them the guy stopped to look confused while mack kept her hands up. she hit him a couple more times then she dropped her hands smiled at him then grabbed his elbow he dropped instantly. holy shit. 

mack walked over to the wall and grabbed a towel. kyle began to walk over and wiped her face off, i knew none of it was her blood. he them began to unwrap her knuckles, then passed her some towels and she went into a door im guessing was a bathroom. kyle stood outside the door until a woman walked up then went inside. mack came out and came over to us "brendan hes gonna need some work. hes got a big head." she said lighting a cigarette "aye love i knew you was gonna say that. lets go back to the table they should be here soon." we all followed them out. 


	18. Chapter 18

_jaxs POV_

i needed to talk to mackenzie. we all sat around the table i didnt want to ask for a private talk so the kings could get mad so i got happy to tell her to suggest it. everyone was chatting when happy looked at mack and it was like they could read each others minds.

a few minutes later "jax, lets talk a walk." she said grabbing my shoulder, i looked up at her and nodded. "ya stay close love." brendan said "of course." she smiled at him beforewe walked outside we walked for a few minutes "whats up jax?" she said asked glancing over to me. "we need jimmy o alive.." i whispered to her "jax i may be able to buy you some time but it has to be done i made a deal." "i know. but we need him alive for a couple more weeks. i can't give you details but know it will happen." "okay ill figure it out. i wont bring it up till later so theres no questions or anything. ill probably just tell them i want to wait until he leaves and i follow him so theres less of a chance of this blowing back on them or the IRA." "damn you are smart." i told her with a chuckle "i try." she was too smart and thought ahead, looked at every possibility, she would make a perfect son i thought.

"look i get its not my business but what you and hap got that shits rare." i told her "yeah i know. but he broke our rule i cant let that shit slide." "we men fuck up. he fucked up he knows that. hes been different mack. i dont know fully what happened you dont have to tell me. shit weirdly we all miss you even though you wasnt in town more than a couple days you dug your way in." i told her with a smile "jax he knew i was in oakland, fucked some whore then came to me. all this was a nice vacation ive grown to like belfast but its not home and unfortunately home is where happy is. i know he doesnt believe it but i havent been with anyone since that night. ive spent everynight since ive been here with tony or kyle." i looked at her with my eyebrow raised

"no jax tony is my brother, my mentor whatever. and kyle has been tasked to keep me safe plus hes married. i dont see any other guys haps the only one for me. no matter how much of an ass he is." she said sighinh "i think our killer is jealous of them two. its weird ive never seen him the way ive seen him with you."

"yeah anyway whats up with clay?" just like hap she didnt talk about feelings much. "he hasnt been informed what you do. the only people who know about your full visit are the people who were there. he doesnt need to know. ill have to see if happy wants to you know it all about clay i dont mind if you know, i trust you but thats his decision."  i felt bad because she has helped the club and me out so much "oh i wasnt trying to pry just never seen him and he seemed confused by my job fully." i didnt trust clay. the rest of the club was starting to see it too but i had to wait and plan my moves.

"yeah. why didnt you tell anyone here about hap." "i didnt want the connection for the both of us. if things didnt work out i didnt want it to lead back to hap or samcro. and i didnt want them to not see my full potentional or call him. i guess we should head back. i think its time i inform them exactly how we know each other." "wait how did you start with the jimmy ordeal." "that will have to wait jax." we walked back. everyone had drinks and was talking but watched us as we walked in. she whispered something to brendan, he followed her outside with the rest of the kings and happy watching. 

_happys POV_

my old lady is too close to these irish pricks. i watched as she walked outside with brendan, i turned back and they all were watching. 

"how  _exactly_ is it you know lot know the lovely Mackenzie?" galen asked 

"shes an old friend, helped us out of a couple tough spots." jax said before anyone could say anything 

"aye shes real good at that. i never imagined her to know the sons. spent  _a lot_ of time with her didnt mention the sons, or having any ties to you." galen said smirking. i was going to kill him. 

"im sorry but i guess she didnt see the need to mention it. you know she likes to keep her business pretty private." jax told him i could hear the anger behind his words. 

"aye she is a very private person. rather interesting she is, but when you get her alone and she really opens up." he was baiting us i was about to jump over he table at him when kenzie busted through the door.

_Mackenzies POV_

"i need to let you know some things. and im sorry i was not upfront about them. i didnt want any free hand outs or anything. i didnt plan to work with yall when i came to belfast but i wanted you all to give me a chance for me and see my full potential with no other outside influences." why did i have to make things so conplicated. 

"love what are ya gettin at?" he asked eyebrows raised i could sense his voice it was almost like worry but also some anger

"im happys old lady. we kinda ex-old lady but kind of not." i told him "once your really an old lady theres not ex about it unless theres bad blood and im assuming the way the sons are with you theres no bad blood love." i shook my head "i get why you didnt state your connection to the sons. and boy did you prove yourself without any influences except maybe tony. and its probably best because you know word would have gotten back somehow and there could have been problems. you are smart, strong and loyal. dont worry. did ya think we would be mad?" he asked me "yes i did. i hid that even if since i arrived ive considered myself an ex old lady. but i should have made it know that i knew them." "no problems. being a woman is hard working with us, let alone a woman in your specialty, you need to prove yourself makes sense. trust me ill inform the other im sure theyll get a kick. it makes sense how he watches you. yall both are the same funny how that works." he said then pulled me in for a hug. i seen a black van and two black cars pull up all the gaurds had their guns trained on them. "love i believe its time to get your boys." brendan said walking towards the cars. i ran to get the SONS. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

_mackenzies POV_

i ran inside and flew the door open which made everyone freeze. kyle was right next to me before the door slammed open fully. "its time jax." i said smiling he got up so quick and ran towards the door followed by samcro then the kings. we all filed outside as brendan walked to us as the cars and van eere let past the gates. 

"he wants a word with you." brendan said looking at me. i felt happys hand on my back telling me not to go. i looked at brendan then back at happy. i reached behind me and squeezed his hand then looked at kyle and nodded my head before stepping forward. 

_jaxs POV_

I stepped forward to stop mack when brendan placed a hand on my chest "nothings going to happen. weve discussed this scenario with her she knows what go do." i didnt step back instead all of samcro stepped forward. jimmy o stepped out of the car and stood in front of mack with kyle at her side. 

"aye the infamous mackenzie." jimmy said smiling but mack didnt say anything. jimmy looked right at happy then back to mack. 

"you know love ive enjoyed seeing you for a while now. youre more beautiful up close. i cant wait until i can hear my name escape those lips." he said laughing then reached to touch her face, happy jumped forward but brendan stopped him. before jimmy could touch her kyle had jimmy pinned against the car standing between him and mack with a gun against jimmys head. mack didnt flinch or move. i hoped she could stop this we needed jimmy alive. mack must have said something because kyle looked back her, nodded then stepped back. he was still in between her and jimmy but to the side.

"wow. your gaurd dog must be fond of you to pull his gun on me. you didnt accept galens offer so that makes me wonder if you have accepted kyles love?" he said smiling then looked back at happy "doesnt seem like kyles the only one to jump to save you looks like a member of the sons is too. does the kings know the reasoning behind that? no i didnt think so." 

at this point i just wanted my son. galen walked towards them "jimmy our relationship with the lass is no concern of yours. her relationship with the sons or even one son in particular is no worry to us. now finish this and leave." he told stepping just like kyle, in between jimmy and mack but off to side a little. "aye, i can take a hint. get the child. mackenzie love it was a pleasure to finally meet you, we will meet again." jimmy said ducking back on his car. 

i watched as the van door slid open and a man stepped out with my son i ran to them and grabbed my son out of his arms. 

"hey son ive missed you so much" i told him running my fingers over his head and down his cheek. i looked up and all my brothers were around us, mack was talking to kyle and the kings. i heard a round of congratulations. 

"sorry to interrupt but you all should probably head back to the clubhouse, i heard theres some big party going on not, not entirely sure why. congratualtions jax." mack patting my shoulder

"you gonna come with us. you belong there after all your help." i said "oh sure yeah i just gotta handle some business here." she leaned in and whispered "give me a few minutes and ill be done. yall have passage back right. also i dont like the way the old man is staring at me gives me a bad vibe i just wanted to warn you, now nod, im gonna sit here to make the guy sweat. also do you need more intel on SAMBEL?" she was something else i leaned into her "yeah we got it covered. and no ive got all the proof we need thank you for that. also youre something else you know that right." she leaned back smiled at me shrugging then walked away, i chuckled and shook my head. i looked up and everyone was staring waiting for the gossip. 

"can i see the lad?" chibbs asked stepping forward "of course man." i laughed and passed him able. mackenzie came back and told us the cars were ready. we all walked over to the cars 

"sorry for the troubles boys. have a safe passage home." bredan said as we walked up. 

"thank you for your help."i replied. i was ready to handle things with SAMBEL and go home. we all got in the vans. me, opie, happy, mack in one with kyle driving. everyone else was piled into another van. when we got back to the clubhouse everyone was outside waiting. my mom ran up to me "oh jackson you got him back." she said as i passed him to her "yeah ma hes back." i said we all walked towards the party 

_clays POV_

the guys were hiding something it has to do something with this gash that haps been tappin. she seems to help too much with the club, and not stay in her place. 

"who is that gash talking to jax." gemma said

"some chick happy was hittin. apparently shes in with the kings and fought to get abel back." i told her

"so we dont trust her. may as well be a sweetbutt." "yeah we dont trust her apparently everyone else does. so we just gotta watch, her and jax seem close. too close." we watched as jax and Mackenzie walked into the clubhouse. we didnt realize happy could hear us and seen them go into the clubhouse together, he was pissed. 

_mackenzies POV_

after taking a couple shots with paddy i walked outside to get some air. i seen jax and trinity talking i hated to break it up but he needed to know about the letters.

"hey can we talk jax?" i said as i walked up. "of course mack, ill see you later  _sister_ " jax said with a smile before we walked away from everyone else

"theres something you need to know jax. youre not gonna like it i don't think." 

"should i be concerned. let me get the guys" "no jax what i need to tell you, i dont think youll want everyone knowing. once i tell you do what you want with the info." 

"okay mack lets go." 

"just so you know clay, gemma and happy are watching" i told him "let them watch, talk i dont care. if happy wouldnt kill me and it wouldnt cause problems id probably kiss you just to fuck with my mom and clay theyre to nosy." "youre something else you know that?" i said laughing he turned around and walked towards the clubhouse with his arm around my shoulders. we both knew they seen us. we walked up to the room he was staying in. i locked the door knowing happy and possibly gemma would be right behind us. 

"okay quick you already about trini. mo gave me some letters to give you from john. she told me not to trust clay or gemma. john thought they would be responsible if something happened to him. im sorry. i dont know anything else but im sure we have five seconds left. i already put them in your bag." i told him unlocking the door. then sat on the chair across the room from him. he walked to to window and looked out it. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Mackenzies POV_

i was right happy busted through the door. i could see the anger in his eyes he looked between me and jax, jax got up and as he was walking around happy he patted his shoulder saying "bout time you got up here brother. now yall arent aloud out of till yall fight and make up, fuck and make up i dont give a damn. but yall are both being stubborn, fix. dont make me pull rank on you hap. fix this shit with your old lady." he shut the door behind him as he walked out. happy just stood there looking at me for a few minutes. 

"well im not going to sit here and have a fuckin staring contest all night hap" i told him taking a drink from my beer. he didnt say anything, i scoffed and walked passed him to leave. he grabbed ahold of my arm to turn me around, while steeping close to me. "where you going kenz?" he rasped. god did i love his voice, he was so close i could smell him. "you speak. wow." "dont be a smart ass." he growled walking me back until i was against the wall. "ive missed you little girl." he told me putting his hands on either side of my head "yeah im sure you have hap." i said sarcastically. "i have but youre the one who left me, i didnt even know if you was alive. i drove myself insane looking for you, i went postal." he confessed damn maybe he did miss me. "dont try to blame me for this shit happy lowman! you fucked this up and drove me to leave." "yeah i know i fucked up and im sorry. it was a mistake." he said hanging his head. wow happy lowman just apologized damn thats a first. "wow bad ass biker apologizes.. you sick or something hap?" i asked laughing "yes im apologizing mackenzie. im sorry i fucked us up. and no i was not okay until i seen you tonight well i heard you yelling first. once i knew you was okay i felt so good." he said laying his forehead against mine. 

"ive been so mad at you, so hurt. i tried to hate you hap. god did i try. because i thought atleast if i hated you it wouldnt hurt so bad since i love you so much. jesus. ive been so fucked up this past year. when i first seen jax in the ring i lost my breathe because i KNEW that meant you were here. that meant that i would have to face you. that i had to realize that no matter how hard i tried i couldnt hate you. seeing you snapped me out of my own head, i fuckin love you killa." i told him then leaned up to kiss him. 

**** (smut coming up you can skip if you want to)

we deepened the kiss. happy ran his hands down my sides to my hips. he rubbed his thumbs in a circle which drove me crazy. he squeezed them before reachung behind me grabbing my ass pulling me into him more. he picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist i could feel how hard he was. i grinded my hips against him which made him moan. he walked us to the bed and threw my down. he stood up looking at me from head to toe which made me bite my lip.

"dont bite that lip little girl" he growled out.

"what you gonna do about it, killa?" i asked licking my lips. he grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed so fast making me squeal a little.

he bent down and took my lips in between his teeth biting hard then pulling back releasing my lip he said "you know what that does to me mackenzie." while unbuttoning my pants. "im gonna remind you what happens when you disobey me. dont bite that lip anymore" he demanded yanking my pants and undewear off as he stood back up. he leaned back down to put my shirt off then unhooked and took my bra off. he stood back up and looked down at me, i could see it in his eyes how much he wanted me. 

i took my nipple in between my finger and thumb, i pinched, pulled up and twisted it while he watched. i licked my lips while my other hand ran down my stomach, in between my thinghs. i never broke eye contact with happy. i ran my finger over my clit arching my back a little. happy looking down and watched me for a second, i ran my finger in between my folds. 

before i could get any farther happy grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head and kissed me. he kissed my neck before licking my ear lobe and biting it. "did i tell you to touch yourself little girl." he went back to kissing my neck, then bit down on my shoulder making me moan and arch my back. "the only one touchin this pussy tonight is me" he said cupping his hand in between my thighs. feeling his hand there made my hips jump up. "you want me to touch you baby?" he asked leaning up to look at me, i just looked at him "answer me." he demended. i licked my lips and moved my hips again craving any kind of friction from him. "ANSWER ME." he demanded getting louder "yes. please. i need to feel you." i cried out. "oh you want me to touch that little pussy?" he said rubbing his hand over me, i smiled and nodded my head "yes please happy." i opened my legs more and moved my hips up and down again. he let go of my hands and gripped my hip "be still. dont move them hands." he said as he rubbed his thumb over my clit. god hes barely touched me and im about to come undone. he circled around my clit, and massaged it some more while rubbing his finger through my fold. i let out a moan and my hips tried to move but he pushed his hand down holding them still "i said still little girl." he told me moving his thumb and finger faster. "is this what you want? you want me to rub on you? what about this." he said slipping a finger inside of me. "oh fuck. yes happy. please i want more." i moaned out. he stopped moving "more? like this?" he asked kissing me while slipping a second finger in me before curling his fingers to touch my g-spot and rubbing my clit. "oh fuck happy. yes. yes. fuck." i cried out. he let go of my hip but didnt slow down hisnother hand. 

i missed him, i missed his touch. he has barely touched me and i was ready to cum. it felt so amazing. "oh fuck happy. im gonna cum please. dont stop." i cried out. i tightened around his fingers, my whole bidy tensed as i was right on the edge. happy stipped and pulled his hand back "i didnt tell you, you could cum." he said standing up and letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. i whimpered and stuck my lip out pouting. he laughed at me. "put that lip out all you want kenz. youre not gonna cum until i tell you to. especially after you stopped me earlier." he said pulling his kutte and shirt off. he placed his kutte on the chair before walking back to me. he put his hands on my knees and ram them up my thighs, stomach, on top of my breasts, over my shoulders before placing one on my neck under my ear and the other ran up my cheek pushing my hair behind my ear "youre so beautiful. ive missed your body. im about to show you how much i love you mackenzie. he said before kissing me hard and deep. 

he kissed down my neck, both of my breasts, my stomach, both of my hips before kissing my bakini line. he kissed my clit making me moan. he licked it then sucked it into his mouth, making me moan. he began to lick all over, in between my folds, sucking them into mouth. my legs were over his shoulders. he got a little rougher which made me moan and grind my hips. "fuck happy. that feels so good. oh fuck." i cried out. i couldn't handle it anymore i needed to touch him. i reached down and ran my hands over his head. he looked up at me, we locked eyes as he slipped his finger back in my and began to hit my spot while sucking my clit into his mouth. he pulled it into his mouth harder and put more pressure. my eyes rolled back and i moaned out. "please hap. can i cum? i want to cum daddy." i cried out. i knew that would throw him overboard. he growled out and stopped. "youll cum when daddy tells you to little girl." he told me biting down a little making me scream. he got back to moving his finger fast and hard. god i couldnt take much more i was so close to coming. holding it in was so hard i was on the verge of tears because even though it felt so good it was getting to be too much to handle. happy slipped a thrid finger in me. he knew what that would do to me. he leaned up and rubbed my clit with his thumb and kept hitting my g-spot. "you wanna cum little girl?" he asked pinching my nipple "yes please." i begged. he smiled and began to lick me again. after a few more minutes i didnt think i could handle any more "cum for me. cum all over daddys fingers little girl." he told me and i did. "OH FUCK. HAPPY. FUCK." i yelled out as i came, it was so intense my entire body and tingling. before i finished my orgasm happy pushed his cock inside of me. 

once he was in all the way he pulled out and slammed back into me. that made me cum again. i was still so sensitive since i wasnt fully done with the first one. "of fuck. fuck me daddy. oh god. yessss." i cried out gripping onto his forearms. he had both his hands squeezing my breasts. he was going so fast and hard i couldnt handle it. my head rolled back and i closed my eyes. happy slapped my breast "open your eyes i want to see you." he demended. i looked into his eyes and he began to fuck me faster and harder. i moaned even louder and faster, my fingers dug into his arms and my back arched. cum on my dick Mackenzie" and i did. he let me ride out my orgasm before he pulled out and pushed me up the bed, he flipped me over onto my stomach. he slapped my ass while rubbing his dick against me. 

"that pussy is so pretty baby. god damn. i love it." he said as he pushed into me. he leaned down and kissed my neck as he moved his hips slowly. i turned to kiss him while he fucked me. i took his bottom lip in between my teeth and bit down a little making him moan. he thrust into me hard and i moaned into his mouth. he started fucking me hard and fast again. before i knew it i had another orgasm. 

he sat up and pulled me with him. i was on my hands and knees. he slapped my ass a few times before sitting back and pulling me with him. he reached around and rubbed my clit while his other hand wrapped around my throat. he applied pressure to the sides of my neck, just enough to cut off a little of the blood flow and some of my air. "this is my pussy little girl." he said nibbling at my earlobe. he was fucking me so hard. "tell me. who does this pussy belong to." he demanded. i moaned but i couldnt speak i was too turned on. he got rougher and slammed into me "tell me mackenzie." he demanded biting my shoulder. i threw my head back against his shoulder "YOURS DADDY. THIS IS YOUR PUSSY HAPPY" i cried out as i came. "thats right little girl. you belong to me mackenzie. all mine." he said kissing me while one hand pinched my nipple and the other circled my clit. "cum on my dick again baby. i want you to cum while i fill that pussy up." he kissed me harder. and fucked me even harder. "im gonna cum happy. fuck. oh fuckkkk. yes. happy fuck me. fill my pussy up." i cried out as i tightened around him. i felt him throb in me and spill his seed as i came. 

****** (the next few paragraphs refers to them having sex if you want to skip it you wont miss much)

we sat there holding each other and we both came down from our highs. he kissed me. 

"i love you mackenzie. ive fucking missed you so much." he told me kissing my neck. "i love you too happy. you have no idea how much ive missed you baby."

he pushed me forward a little so he could stand up then he helped me stand. he kissed me again. i felt like i couldnt stand my legs were so tingly. hell my whole body was. 

"fuck hap. i dont know if i can walk." i said which made him laugh. he was almost dressed before he handed me bra and helped me put my shirt on. then sat me on the bed and helped me put my underwear and pants on. 

"that was the plan. ive been wanting to do that for a year now. im no where near being done with you. just giving you a little break kenz." he said kissing me "and i gotta show all these fuckers who you belong to." "oh damn. i dont know i can handle any more happy." "you better cause by the time im done with you tonight you aint gonna walk right for a week." i looked at him and he had a big smile on his face, i knew he was serious. 

"oh fuck hap. i haven't been touched in a year. are you trying to break me!" "im trying to show you how sorry i am and how much you mean to me. ive missed you." he said pulling me into a hug. "after that i believe you." i said running ny hand up his kutte. 

"you better be clean happy or ill cut it off."  "im clean baby. youre the only bitch i go raw in." he said slapping my ass "wow how romantic. next time wear a condom im not on the pill right now" i told him. he shook his head "youre my old lady i aint wearin no damn condom. fuck it." "hap. youre not gonna knock me up. ill kill you. you better wear a condom, pull that shit out or become aquainted with your hands again." i said walking towards the door. "yeah well see little girl." he slapped my ass and followed me out before locking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story. I just keep thinking about it and have to get it out if my head. i Hope it's okay and makes sense. I am writing this my phone and I will try my best to make sure everything is correct.


End file.
